


Like You Want to Be Loved

by AshitaNewssnoopy



Series: Hump Day Office Shenanigans [3]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: 307, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Episode Fix-it, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Married Life, Meet-Cute, Nude Modeling, Post-Series, Semi-Public Sex, Social Anxiety, Universe Alteration, Vignette, Vignette series, exibitionism, if you can call it that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshitaNewssnoopy/pseuds/AshitaNewssnoopy
Summary: A series of vignettes based on prompts given to me by my betas (and others if they so choose) for our Wednesday Hump Day challenge.1. On Display -Justin has never fully shaken his social anxieties after the bashing; and when they act up at his gallery opening, Brian has a unique way of dealing with them.2. Brian Says -Brian sees Justin in the backroom after he splits with Ethan, and instead of watching passively, he shows his boy just where he belongs.3. Never Say Never -After the Rage Party, Justin has had enough. (Season Three AU)4. Party Favors -In Justin's world, it's all about the ass.5. Bottoms Up -A continuation of Party Favors.6. Worth a Shot (or Two) -A continuation of Bottoms Up7. Walk Into My Parlor -A continuation of Worth a Shot8. The Spider and the Fly-A continuation of Walk Into My Parlor9. With Friends Like These -A continuation of The Spider and the Fly10. Family Connections -A continuation of With Friends Like These11. The Hunter Becomes the Prey -A continuation of Family Connections





	1. On Display

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompts:** Brain/Justin, Justin has a gallery opening and is getting nervous/stressed/feeling crowded by all the people; Brian offers him some stress relief in the back room of the galley; hot pink, chocolate kisses, kiddos interruptus, honey, sunshine, desperation, red mouth, hands gripping thighs, and the ache in his knees was worth it.

“Have I told you how hot you look tonight?” Brian whispered against Justin’s ear, smirking as his husband shivered. He pressed his dick against Justin’s ass, letting him feel just how hot he thought his husband was. “Your ass in those pants...I’ve been dying to fuck you all night.”

“Brian, we can’t…” Justin protested, but it was a weak thing at best. Brian knew what pressed every one of his husband’s buttons. “Someone might hear us…”

Brian chuckled as he slid a hand over Justin’s stomach and down to cup his rapidly hardening dick. Justin bit his lip and whimpered as Brian squeezed, and then quickly flipped the button open and unzipped his pants. 

“Guess you better be quiet then,” Brian murmured, casting a wary glance at the curtains that shielded them from the main gallery. This wasn’t exactly what he had planned when they first arrived at Justin’s art showing, but his exhibitionist tendencies weren’t complaining.

It started like this:

Brian had been walking through the gallery, bored out of his mind, and making small talk and networking with the various attendees, when he had first noticed it. Justin had been standing by one of his paintings, talking to yet another fawning sycophant, when he’d begun to massage his hand and shift uneasily on his feet.

Brian had paused and watched as Justin’s eyes darted around the room as if seeking escape, his face just a shade paler than usual. He sighed, and downing the rest of his Beam, swiftly cut his way through the crowd of patrons surrounding Justin.

Justin had gotten much better with dealing with crowds since the bashing; but every now and then, especially when he was in an unfamiliar situation, his fear of crowds resurfaced. And considering that he was not only showing tonight, but it was the opening of their new gallery, this situation was definitely enough to set him on edge, triggering his dormant anxiety issues.

And once he’d gotten into that mindset, it was difficult to shake him out of it.

Seeing this, Brian had pushed everyone aside with some made up excuse he couldn’t even remember and had quickly extracted his husband and himself from Justin’s admirers. He then led them to the back room, uncaring as to what the patrons thought of his actions. _His_ only thought was to get his husband behind closed doors before he had a meltdown.

Which led them here with Justin pressed up against the wall in the back room of the gallery, his delectable ass on display.

“Unlike usual.” Brian continued as he shoved Justin’s pants and briefs to his knees in one movement. “Keep it down, or I’ll have to gag you.” 

“Oh, like you can talk,” Justin snarked, cursing and arching into his touch when Brain grabbed his cock and gave it a firm stroke.

“I’m not nearly as loud as you, Sunshine.” Brian smirked and continued to tease his husband. He alternated firm strokes with light touches, rolling his balls in his hand every so often, and enjoyed the strangled sounds Justin was making as he tried, unsuccessfully, to keep it down. 

God that was so hot.

“Really?” Justin shot him a disbelieving smirk, even his breath grew short. Sassy little brat. “Because I distinctly... remember this one time where…where Carl had to come to the loft because _someone_ was…”

Justin gasped as Brian smacked him soundly on the ass, turning his right cheek a delicious shade of hot pink. Brian smirked, rubbing the stinging cheek as Justin writhed against him and then smacked the other for good measure, making his husband curse under his breath.

“Behave,” Brian commanded, still stroking that ass that’d made him hard as a rock from the first time he’d seen his boy walking down the street. “And I thought we agreed to never mention _that_ incident again.”

“Yes, dear,” Justin quipped, sniggering when Brian rolled his eyes.

“I think you are far too coherent for my tastes,” Brian said, eyeing his husband blandly, his tongue in his cheek. Justin just smiled his bright, sunshine smile in response. 

“I must not be doing my job.”

“Well, then by all means, get to it.” Justin gave his ass a little, impertinent wiggle.

“Bossy bottom,” Brian complained fondly, and then chuckled at Justin’s gasp as he slid his fingers into his crack to lightly tease his hole. Justin arched into his hand and his head fell back onto Brian’s shoulder, a soft moan falling past his lips. “Fuck, you are gorgeous like this.”

“Brian, please.” Justin’s voice broke, growing deeper and huskier with every touch. 

“Please, what?” Brian taunted, his fingers circling the furled skin before slipping down to occasionally brush them along his perineum, only to trace back and start again. “What do you want, Sunshine?”

“As if you don’t already know.” Justin said between grit teeth.

“Perhaps,” Brian said, slipping just the tip of his finger into Justin’s hole. “Say it.”

“Fuck,” Justin yelped, pushing back in an attempt to slide yet more of Brian’s finger in, and losing all patience when Brian pulled away once more. “Just fuck me already!”

“So demanding, Sunshine.” Brian laughed, reaching into his pocket for lube and a condom.

“I’ll show you demanding, asshole.”

Brian laughed again, tipping Justin’s head back to kiss him. God, he loved this man. He might not admit it aloud often, but there was no one else that could ever compare to his Sunshine. He dipped his tongue between Justin’s lips, and teased his, tangling it with his own, bringing with it the faint hint of chocolate. Brian smirked; true to form, it seemed as if somebody had been sampling the desert bar before it even opened.

Justin could never resist his sweet tooth for long.

“Mmmm...you do taste good, Sunshine.”

“Emmett makes the best things,” Justin agreed, not even bothering to hide the fact that he’d been snacking before the party. He wrapped an arm around Brian’s neck and pulled him down, turning his torso to get better access to Brian’s mouth. He pressed full length against him and ground his ass into Brian’s aching cock, making it impossibly harder.

“Fucking tease,” Brian hissed, grabbing Justin’s hips to still them. “You’re going to pay for that, little boy.”

“Promises, promises.” 

“You know very well that I _always_ fulfill my promises.”

“Usually,” Justin hummed. “But so far, you’ve been all talk.”

Brian huffed at his husband’s mouthiness and opened his to respond, but was interrupted by the sweet, piping voice of his daughter just beyond the curtains.

“Papa?” Jordan called, making Justin groan. Brian barely bit back his own as he realized that their daughter was looking for them. And where she was, Brendan was sure to follow.

“Fuck.” Brian muttered into Justin’s neck, fervently wishing that he had taken up Debbie’s offer to watch the kids, rather than bring them to the show. But they had been so excited to see Papa’s new paintings that he didn’t have the heart to say no. “Why now?”

“Oh, but honey,” Justin said with a choked, slightly frustrated laugh. “I thought you loved the dulcet tones of your oh-so-adoring children.”

“Our.” Brian huffed, leaning his head against his husband’s shoulder, cursing his children’s impeccable timing. “ _Our_ children.”

“No, right now, they belong solely to you.”

“Daddy…Papa?” Jordan and Brendan called together, and Brian was getting ready to call their time at an end and answer when another voice entered the picture.

“Jordan, sweetheart?” Jennifer said, her heels lightly tapping on the hardwood floors as she drew near. “Jordan? Oh, there you are, sweetheart. I just saw Grandmom Debbie come in. Didn’t you want to tell her about the spelling bee?”

“Yeah, but I need to tell Daddy and Papa about what the man said about Papa’s paintings,” Jordan said.

“And we will, darling,” Jennifer said. Brian held his breath, hoping against hope that they were not about to burst in on them. “But, later, sweetheart. Right now, daddy and papa are _busy._ ” 

Brian cringed at the emphasis on busy. Busted! But he quickly sighed in relief when his children’s voices faded into the background.

“Ten minutes, boys,” Jennifer called as she walked away, making both Brian and Justin laugh.

“Fuck, that is not nearly enough time.” Brian muttered to himself. “But do remind me to send Mother Taylor some flowers tomorrow.”

“Can we _not_ talk about my mother right now.”

Brian laughed, but wholeheartedly agreed.

“So, where were we?” He asked, tracing lazy circles on Justin’s stomach.

“We should probably go back out,” Justin said reluctantly. 

Brian cursed internally as he felt Justin’s body tense as he said it, obviously unhappy at the thought of heading back into the crowd. He had brought Justin back here with the sole purpose of stress relief and he wasn’t going to have all that go to waste due to a minor interruption.

“Oh, no we don’t,” Brian disagreed, wrapping an arm firmly around Justin’s waist. “You heard  
Mother Taylor. We have ten more minutes.”

“But Brian, we wouldn’t have enough time for…”

“No,” Brian interrupted as he picked Justin off his feet and flipped him around, slamming him into the wall behind him. Justin gasped and squirmed as Brian whispered hotly into his ear. “But we do have time for this, husband mine.”

He kissed him hard, letting his tongue dip into Justin’s mouth briefly to sample that sweet, hint of chocolate once again and then dropped to his knees. Brian gripped Justin’s thighs and pressed him firmly into the wall behind them. Licking a path downward, Brian reveled in the hitch in Justin’s breathing, and the small, sharp noises that he made as Brian pressed small kisses, licks and bites on Justin’s stomach before taking the head of his dick into his mouth. 

“Fuck, Brian…” Justin snapped his head back and gasped, hands scrabbling for purchase.

“Mmmm, you taste so good, Sunshine,” Brian hummed as he pulled off to lick the head of Justin’s dick, stabbing his tongue into the slit and coming away with drops of pre-cum. Fuck, but his boy always tasted so good and he could never get enough of him. “I could do this for hours.”

Justin let out a pained groan, and Brian couldn’t help snickering at the baleful look his husband shot him that all but said, ‘don’t you fucking dare.’ 

“Sadly, we don’t have the time for that,” Brian said, chuckling when Justin muttered a fervent, ‘Thank God,’ under his breath. “Can’t keep your fans waiting.”

Brian turned his focus back onto the head of Justin’s cock - just as he liked it - and alternated sucking, licking and stabbing at the slit until Justin was squirming beneath him. He licked his way down and sucked each ball into his mouth, teasing and taunting his lover until Justin’s legs were shaking and he groaned with frustration.

“Brian, stop teasing and fucking get on with it.”

“So bossy.” Brian snickered. “You love it. Don’t deny it.”

“Fuck. You.” Justin squirmed again, shooting Brian an irritated look. 

“Not yet, but definitely later…” Brian promised, deciding he’d teased his husband enough.

Sliding his hands up to his husband’s delectable ass, Brian squeezed and dove into engulf the cock he loved so much. He kept his eyes anchored to Justin’s rapt expression as he worked his cock deeply into his mouth, bobbing and sucking until Justin’s dick hit the back of his throat. And then he swallowed around it, loving the way Justin’s lashes fluttered as it slid down his throat.

Fuck, but his boy was just so fucking beautiful.

Meeting half-lidded blue eyes, Brian swallowed around the head of Justin’s cock again, and hummed, and sucked as Justin keened and twined his fingers in Brian’s hair. He gripped and unconsciously twisted it, oblivious to the moans spilling out of his throat and the way he began to rock his hips. Brian hummed again, letting the vibrations tease his husband’s cock and balls as squeezed Justin’s thighs, signalling the go ahead for his husband to fuck his mouth if he chose.

Justin let out an almost relieved sigh, and gripped Brian’s head, positioning him to better accept him, and then began rock his hips, starting slowly, but gradually working up in speed and intensity. Fondling Justin’s perineum, Brian slid a lubed finger over Justin’s hole, circling it several times before pressing in. He worked his way in with several shallow thrusts, each longer than the last, delighting in the now near continuous moan that came out of his husband’s mouth.

Brian slid his finger in and out of Justin’s ass, loosening him up until he could slide in a second and press against the small bundle of nerves that he knew would send his husband over the edge. Justin keened, his hips jerking as Brian worked his prostate, alternating light taps and strokes until finally Justin stiffened and came down his throat.

Pulling off, Brian licked Justin clean and then leaned his head against Justin’s stomach, winded and trying to get his breath back. His cock throbbed painfully, but there was no time to deal with that. Honestly, he was surprised hadn’t already came in his pants like a school boy. That had been unexpectedly hot. Then again, everything between he and Justin usually was.

Brian stood, wincing only a bit as he did so, and tucked a blissed out Justin into his pants. He leaned into his husband and dipped his head until their forehead were pressed together, still amazed that this man loved him after everything he’d put him through. Rubbing his nose against Justin’s, Brian kissed him, allowing him to taste himself on his tongue.

They spent several minutes resting against each other, bodies loose and relaxed as they languidly kissed each other until Justin got his breath back. Brian ran his hands over Justin’s arms, loving the now serene expression on his face; even if he himself was still hard as a rock. Something Justin attempted to remedy, but Brian held him off.

“But you…” Justin trailed off as Brian shook his head.

“Later. That was for you, and you alone.” Brian kissed him softly and then growled. “But tonight, your ass is mine.”

“As always, dear,” Justin responded in a mock dutiful tone and then smirked when Brian rolled his eyes, his lips rolling under as he tried not to laugh.

“Always the comedian. Now, go out and knock them dead, tiger,” Brian said, shoving him gently towards the gallery.

Justin threw a mock salute and walked out into the gallery. Brian smiled and straightened out his clothes, only wincing slightly as he dusted off his pants. The boy was lucky he loved him since grappling about on the floor in his newest Armani wasn’t what he’d had planned tonight.

“Jesus,” a slightly breathy voice wheezed, startling Brian out of his thoughts. He looked up and grimaced when he spied a flushed and flustered Emmet near a tray filled with champagne glasses. Fuck, he hadn’t even seen him there. “Don’t you two have a house to do that in?”

“Yeah,” Brian smirked at his discomfiture. “But what fun is that?”

“And to think, we all thought you two would slow down once you had kids,” Emmett said, rolling his eyes as he popped the cork on one of the sparkling wine bottles. He quickly filled the tray of glasses and then looked down at himself with a grimace. “Fuck, I can’t go out like this.”

“That’s what you get for watching, Honeycutt,” Brian smirked again; and then he decided to cut him a break and pointed towards the back of the room. “There’s a private bathroom through there. I’m sure even you can figure out what to do from there.”

“Yeah, fuck you too,” Emmett said, flipping him off for good measure as he walked stiffly towards the indicated door. “And don’t call me Honeycutt,” he added as he slammed the door.

Brian snickered and then, deciding to be helpful, picked up the tray and handed it off to a passing server as he stepped out into the main gallery. He snagged a glass each for Justin and himself and looked around, spying his husband near one of his exhibits. Justin glanced up and blushed as he saw him approach, but then quickly went back to his conversation, relaxed and animated in a way he hadn’t been before they left.

Brian handed off one of the flutes and then saluted Justin with the other before tipping it back for a sip, sharing a knowing smirk with Mother Taylor and Deb as he did so. It was well worth the red mouth and the ache in his knees to see the bright Sunshine smile he got in return.

Mission accomplished.


	2. Brian Says

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Licking his lips, Brian walked further into the room and leaned against the wall, his eyes only for Justin. He drank the blonde in, noting the slight detachment and tiredness in his face even as he fucked the trick into oblivion. Justin had always been an exquisite top; and really, was one of the very few that he’d ever let top him. So, he knew exactly what the trick was feeling.
> 
> And it burned."
> 
> Or, Brian sees Justin in the backroom after he splits with Ethan, and instead of watching passively, he shows his boy just where he belongs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this scene has (likely) been recreated multiple times, but this scenario just wouldn't leave me alone. So, I figured I'd write it and hopefully I will now be able to work on the things I need to work on. 
> 
> Also, Happy Birthday, Yas! I am still working on the College AU for your true b-day present, but I wanted something posted on your actual b-day.

After leaving Mikey to his oh-so-inspiring thoughts on fatherhood, (or apparently Brian’s lack at it, whatthefuckever; had he always been such an sanctimonious snot), Brian made his way down the steps from the catwalk and towards the depths of the backroom hoping for a bit of distraction. Plus, he could have sworn he’d seen a familiar head of blonde hair make his way down this way not too long ago, going directly against all those pithy platitudes the same said blonde had been spouting about love and fidelity and romance with the fiddler.

As if Brian hadn’t had Ian’s number from the first time he’d laid eyes on him. He was the worst sort of player - one who swore forever all the while sticking his dick in the nearest acceptable ass as soon as your back was turned. At the very least, Brian was unfailingly honest in what you could expect from him - a night of bliss with no strings attached.

Except for Justin.

Justin had always been the exception to every one of his damned, self-inflicted rules. The little blonde had snuck past all of his barriers and burrowed down deep for the long haul. And he wasn’t sure what irritated him more - that the little twat had gotten to him or that he allowed it to happen in the first place. He had, consciously and unconsciously, broken nearly every single one of his rules for the little brat. And this is what he got?

Him running off with some cheesy, Paganini wanna-be?

(Seriously, the things this guy spouted were beyond pathetic.)

It had infuriated Brian, (and broke his damned heart, not that he’d ever admit it), when he watched Justin walk away with the twit, ignoring everything Brian had ever done for the kid. Okay, so yes, he never said the words. But, he didn’t believe in using the words. It was far too easy for them to become empty and shallow and meaningless. (And as an ad man, he knew damned well just how easy it was to twist words into something else.) 

Plus, the words could never fully encompass everything he felt for Justin. There was just too much there that he could never fully put into words no matter how talented.

But he had damned well shown the little twat time and time again.

It’s why he hadn’t chased after Justin that first night. 

First of all, Brian didn’t chase after anyone. (Except, he had, hadn’t he; when he followed the brat to New York and dragged him back home. Fuck. Was there a rule he hadn’t broken for Justin?) And second, he knew it was just a matter of time before the fiddler had shown his true colors and he’d have his boy right back where he belonged - in his bed. (And arms. And heart.)

Stepping into the back room, the scent of sweat and sex hit Brian like a punch in the face; and yet it soothed and relaxed something coiled tight inside him. Sex he could do. Sex he understood. It was simple and easy and his mantra of maximum pleasure, minimal bullshit had gotten him through many a stressful time. 

And then Justin happened.

It always came back to Justin.

This is why he didn’t do feelings.

Emotions led to complications that Brian just didn’t need. Or want. He had enough shit to deal with in his life without getting tangled up by his own, damned feelings.

And yet, he’d still let Justin...

Brian shook off the thought and instead ran uninterested eyes over the back room’s offerings, hoping something would catch his eye. But it was nothing he hadn’t seen or done numerous times; and frankly, it had grown a bit stale lately. In fact, he’d noticed that this distinct lack of satisfaction had started not long after a certain blonde had exited his life. 

Oh, he got off. It was hard not to do when you had your dick buried to the hilt in a nice, wet mouth or an equally hot, tight ass. It would have to be one pathetically bad fuck not to, and he didn’t do bad fucks. But there was also something lacking. Some...connection for a lack of a better word, and he couldn’t even believe that he was thinking that.

This is what happens when you let aggravating blondes into your life.

No, there was only one thing that interested him back here, and he was a sassy, little brat that gotten so far beneath Brian’s skin, he doubted he’d ever dig him out.

And that’s when he saw him.

Bathed in blue light, Justin had pushed his trick against the wall and was buried to the hilt in the trick’s, admittedly, stunning ass, his head tipped back and eyes closed in pleasure. And fuck he was beautiful. Always had been in the throes of passion. And fuck if Brian didn’t just hate that it wasn’t him that had put that look on his face.

Licking his lips, Brian walked further into the room and leaned against the wall, his eyes only for Justin. He drank the blonde in, noting the slight detachment and tiredness in his face even as he fucked the trick into oblivion. Justin had always been an exquisite top; and really, was one of the very few that he’d ever let top him. So, he knew exactly what the trick was feeling.

And it burned.

Brian looked away, an emotion he didn’t want to acknowledge bubbling in his gut. He didn’t do jealousy; or so he’d told himself numerous times before. And yet, he still fell helpless to it whenever it came to this boy. Clenching his hands into fists, he waved away an approaching trick, not willing to put up with yet another mediocre blow job. 

Not when he’d already had the best.

He looked back, surprised when his eyes clashed with Justin’s; although, he shouldn’t be. They’d always been far too aware of one another, the other’s presence like a jolt of electricity whenever they entered the same room. In fact, he wouldn’t have been at all surprised if Justin had been aware of him this whole time and just chose to ignore him until it got too much to bear.

Because, as much as he’d like to deny it, Brian felt that each, and every, time he and Justin met.

Brian leaned his head back, his eyes falling to half mast as he stared into bright blue filled with longing and passion, lust jolting down his spine and pooling in his groin as their gazes held. Fuck, he wanted this boy so bad, but did he really want to pursue this now? After everything?

Brian glanced away, his breath short and tight in his chest. Almost as if his lungs were being crushed in a vise. Justin leaving had stung more than he’d ever admit to anyone, including himself. But he knew that it had hurt, and he was just now getting back to himself. Did he really want to put himself back in the position of getting his heart trampled on again?

But, looking back at Justin, with lust, and something he refused to acknowledge, surging through his body, he knew in this instance he didn’t really have a choice but to give in. Justin was burrowed too deeply under his skin to ever let walk away again. It wasn’t a matter of choosing anymore. He was so irreversibly fucked.

And not in the fun, life-affirming way.

Another trick approached him, falling to his knees in front of him, and for a moment Brian considered letting him go for it. After all, he was hard as a rock due to the little, blonde twat and there didn’t seem to be any relief coming from that direction any time soon.

He supposed he could get himself a trick of his own and just watch from a distance. He could play this out, and wait to see which of them would crack first; which of them would win the day. He could hold off in an epic battle of wills and even knew that if it came down to sheer stubbornness on their parts, he’d surely win. (Justin could never resist him for very long.)

But fuck that. 

It was time the little twat remembered just who he was dealing with. He was the master at these types of games and his boy had wandered far enough away from home.

Pushing the trick aside, Brian stalked towards his intended prey, relishing in the way Justin’s eyes widened and he’d frozen, deaf to the trick’s groan of disappointment. _That’s right my boy, it’s play time._ He came up behind Justin and gripped his waist, pressing his body against him back to front, chest to back and thigh to thigh. 

“Someone’s being a naughty boy,” Brian whispered against Justin’s ear, completely ignoring the trick. Justin groaned. “Where’s the boyfriend?”

“What boyfriend?” Justin grit out, hissing when Brian rubbed his nose against the hollow behind Justin’s ear and then licked a long, wet stripe along his jaw.

“Showed his true colors, did he?” Brain nipped the lobe of Justin’s ear, tightening his hold as Justin jerked in his arms, almost as if to step away, but Brian wasn’t having any of that.

“What do you want, Brian?” Justin asked, his breath ragged. He squirmed, but didn’t move away as Brian slid his hands over his naked hips and down his thighs and then back up under his shirt.

“I think you know _exactly_ what I want, Taylor.” Brian ground his clothed dick against Justin’s naked ass. Justin moaned and tipped his head back against Brian’s shoulder, exposing his neck. “We’re going to play a game. It’s called Brian Says.”

Justin snorted with amusement, very familiar with this game; but his breath hitched at the same time and judging by the trick’s pained moan, his dick had swelled and hardened further at Brian’s words. Brian smirked and pressed a hot, open-mouthed kiss to the curve of Justin’s neck, drawing a sigh from the younger man.

“Oh? And just what does Brian Say?” Justin asked, a bit breathless, tilting his head to give Brian better access. Brian grinned and bit down, drawing a small cry from Justin’s lips. 

“Brian says to slow down,” Brian murmured against Justin’s skin, gripping his hips and controlling the speed of his thrusts until Justin was doing exactly as he said. “Nice long, slow strokes against his prostate.”

“Fuck,” someone said, although whether it was Justin or the trick, Brian didn’t know, wrapped up as he was in his boy. It had been far too long since he’d felt Justin against him.

“Remember how I used to do that to you, Sunshine? How I’d fuck you nice and slow, and then pull back, drawing it out for what felt like hours? God, you felt so good beneath me, trembling and slick with sweat, all but begging me to just finish you off, since stubborn little shit that you are, you wouldn’t give in and ask nicely. How I’d then change the angle, letting you come back down, only to work you back up again? No one has ever felt as good as you.”

“Brian,” Justin murmured, his voice low and husky. Brian smirked.

“Stop,” Brian commanded, and then frowned when Justin kept going.

“You didn’t say, Brian says,” the little twat smirked right back, answering the unasked question.

“Always the smart ass,” Brian muttered, smacking him soundly on the ass. “Fine; Brian says stop.”

Justin instantly halted, much to the trick’s very vocal disappointment. Brian snickered, but still didn’t acknowledge the other participant in their very perverted game. This was just between him and Justin. Besides, the trick was likely going to get one of the best fuck’s in his life out of it, so he just needed to shut the hell up. 

“Mmmm...you take orders so well, Sunshine,” Brian said, sliding his hands back up under his shirt and pinching his nipples. Justin jerked, his hips snapping forward into the trick’s ass with a sharp thrust, drawing a whimper from the other man. 

“I always loved that about you. How adventurous you are. How you would try anything at least once.” Brian slid his hands down and pushed Justin’s pants down to his knees. He trailed his fingers over Justin’s inner thighs to palm his balls, rolling them in his hand. “But when I held you down, or tied you up, or we’d play master and willing servant, those were best times.”

“Fuck, Brian,” Justin said, squirming under his ministrations, especially when Brian slid a hand between his legs and teased his perineum. “Stop playing.”

“I thought you loved this game, Sunshine,” Brian teased, rubbing his finger over that sensitive area behind Justin’s balls. Justin groaned and unconsciously began to roll his hips, teasing the trick in front of him with short, shallow thrusts, drawing another long groan from the man. “Even if you aren’t good at it. I thought I told you to stop?” 

“Such an asshole,” Justin complained, but immediately stopped again.

The trick groaned again, but didn’t complain this time, knowing exactly who was in charge. It certainly wasn’t him. Brian snickered at Justin’s huff annoyance.

“Brian says, touch him.” Brian said, taking Justin’s hand and squirting a bit of lube in it, and then sliding it down to the trick’s neglected dick. “Go on, Sunshine. Stroke him. Slowly. With a nice tight grip, just like the pulling of your hot little mouth. Sadly, something he will never experience.”

Justin ran his thumb over the head of trick’s dick, gathering precum to add to the lube before he began to stroke him with nice, long strokes. The trick whimpered and squirmed, rocking his hips to meet each of Justin’s strokes and alternately fucking himself on Justin’s cock as well. Justin gasped at the friction, but, amazingly, kept his own hips still. Although, it must have been a real struggle based on the way his thighs shook.

“Fuck, there is nothing better than your mouth, Sunshine. Hot and wet and fuck, you suck like you were born doing it. A complete natural. I couldn’t believe when you gave me that first blow job. I’ll be honest, I wasn’t expecting much and then you had to go and blow me out of the fucking water. There have been times where I nearly came just thinking about that first time; the way you licked and sucked me, your plump lips wrapped around me like a fucking Hoover. The way you stroked and touched my balls, sucking each one into your hot little mouth. How you opened your throat and swallowed me down as you’d done it a thousand times. It was fucking amazing.”

“Brian, please,” Justin whimpered, his body drawing taut in a familiar way, but Brian he wasn’t quite done playing just yet. 

“Brian says stop,” he commanded.

Justin swore under his breath, but pulled his hand away from the trick nonetheless and placed it back on his hip. He gripped them tightly in order to still the movement of the trick's hips and bit down on his lip, nearly drawing blood in an effort to fend off his impending orgasm. Such a good boy; he didn’t even have to say anything this time. He definitely deserved a reward for that.

Brian lubed a single finger and slid it along Justin’s crack, and down to circle the furled skin of his hole, brushing against it with light strokes. Justin gasped and pushed back into his hand, seeking more and then groaned in frustration when Brian just continued to tease him. 

“Now, now, Sunshine,” Brian taunted, pushing just the tip of his finger in. “Patience is a virtue.”

“Fuck being virtuous then,” Justin said through clenched teeth. 

Brian chuckled and pushed in, sliding his finger in slowly. And fuck, he was tight. Far tighter than he expected considering he supposedly had a live-in boyfriend until recently. As if he hadn’t been fucked in months, rather than days. And that had Brian wondering if he’d ever let the fiddler have his ass or if Brian still held the only claim to it. And fuck if that thought didn’t make him hot.

Too hot; he was about to come in his pants like a fucking teenager.

And that was just not on.

He’d planned to open Justin up; to finger fuck him a bit before giving him his next command, but the thought of being the only one that’s fucked Justin called to something deeply possessive inside him and nearly put him over the edge. Pulling his finger free, Brian ground his dick against Justin’s ass, desperately wishing he could sink his dick into his tight little hole, but not yet.

Not until he was done with the trick. He didn’t plan on sharing Justin when that happened.

“Brian says, finish him, Sunshine,” Brian said through clenched teeth. “Fuck him hard and deep until you both come.”

Justin groaned with relief and snapped his hips forward, setting a brutal pace that had the trick writhing and crying out beneath him. Brian pressed his lips to Justin’s ear.

“Look at him, Justin. Just taking it; so into it he’s barely coherent. Completely lost in the way your cock is pounding into his ass. You look just like that, only ten times more stunning. Do you remember that, Sunshine? The way I would hold you down in our bed, your shoulders pressed against the mattress, ass in the air, my hand clenched in your hair as I fucked you senseless. The way you would beg me over and over to let you come, but I wouldn’t let you until I was damned good and ready?”

“Brian,” Justin whispered, his strokes growing erratic as his orgasm grew closer.

“Go on, Sunshine,” Brian egged him on, barely holding his own desire back. “Make him come. Brian says, make him come now!”

Justin quickened his pace, his dick unerringly striking the trick’s prostate with each thrust if the trick’s cries were anything to go by; and Brian knew the exact moment the trick came by the way Justin jerked in his arms and then stiffened, shuddering hard as his own orgasm hit him. Smirking, Brian tightened his hold as Justin rode it out, and then snatched him away when he slumped, boneless in his arms.

Brian slipped the condom free from Justin’s dick, tied it off, and carelessly tossed it away as the trick came back to senses. The man pulled up his pants and straightened his clothing, and then looked at the two of them with no little amount of awe before quietly walking away with no words exchanged. Obviously this one was well aware that it was a one shot deal. 

Good for him; Brian did so hate having to explain that, while he might make an exception for Justin, a trick was just that - a trick. A one time thing only.

Justin began to stir in Brian’s arms and started to pull away, but Brian tightened his grip. He wasn’t quite done with his boy. “Oh no you don’t, Sunshine. I’m not nearly through with you.”

“Brian...wha?” Justin turned to him, confusion painted on his face.

“You see, I have this not-so little problem that you’ve created,” Brian said, biting back a moan as he ground his dick into Justin’s ass. Justin grinned.

“Do you now?” he asked as he cast a coy look through his lashes. “And I suppose you expect me to do something about it?”

“Oh, I know you will, Sunshine,” Brian smirked, chuckling when his boy’s cock twitched with interest. “The only question is... mouth or ass?”

Brian traced a finger over Justin’s mouth as he said it and then trailed a hand down over his chest, down to his hip and then came to rest on the ass he so desperately wanted to be buried in. But this would be Justin’s choice. Either way it was a win for him. 

Although, he supposed it wouldn’t hurt to tip the balance a bit. Sliding his fingers down Justin’s crack, Brian teased the hole with feather light circles. Just enough to drive his boy crazy.

“Fuck, Brian,” Justin gasped, pushing his ass further into his hand. “Just fuck me!”

“As you wish,” Brian snickered, tongue pressed into his cheek.

“Like that wasn’t exactly what you were playing for,” Justin snorted disbelievingly.

“You know me far too well, Sunshine,” Brian whispered before crushing his lips to Justin’s, his tongue sweeping out to take immediate possession. 

It wasn’t a tentative kiss, but hard and demanding, wanton; it did not ask for permission, but merely reclaimed what had always been his despite the fiddler’s attempts to separate them. Fuck Ian… _Ethan_ and his stupid, little head games - this mouth had always been his; his boy had just forgotten for awhile.

Justin groaned under the onslaught and opened his mouth, his hand sinking into Brian’s hair as he stretched up for a deeper taste. Their tongues tangled together, each fighting for dominance as Justin has always been one to give as good as he got; but eventually Brian won the fight, devouring the less experienced boy into submission.

Pulling away from Justin’s mouth, Brian reached into his back pocket and pulled out another packet of lube and a condom. As much as he’d like to spend time reacquainting himself with Justin’s body, he knew that he was far too gone to last much longer. Clenching the lube between his teeth, he ripped it open and quickly worked Justin open; first with one finger and then two and then finally three. Because if it had been as long as he suspected, he didn’t want to hurt him in his enthusiasm.

“You feel so good, Sunshine. I can’t wait to be inside you.”

Justin just moaned in response, his hands clutching at the wall as Brian pressed him forward.

“Brace yourself,” he rasped, pressing Justin’s hands into the wall before unzipping his pants and shoving them down. He quickly sheathed and lubed his cock, and then lined himself up with Justin’s hole and pressed forward, slowly sinking into the only ass he’d ever wanted to fuck more than once. And damn, it was so much better than he remembered.

Fuck, but he _wanted_ this boy; no one had ever made him feel like this before.

Brian paused for a moment, waiting for Justin to adjust, and then started an agonizingly slow pace, both to torment the boy beneath him and to also make sure he didn’t come too soon. After all, the brat deserved it after putting them through all this unnecessary drama. 

But the slow tempo didn’t last long as the demanding twat was soon shoving his ass onto his cock in an effort to quicken the pace.

“Fuck, Brian.” Justin gave an impatient growl. “I’m not some delicate flower. Fuck me already!”

“Now, now, Sunshine; patience…”

“If you tell me patience is a virtue one more time, I will seriously walk away and take care of this myself,” Justin grunted in exasperation, and then clamped down on Brian’s dick, drawing a sharp gasp and several expletives from Brian’s mouth.

“You asked for it, little boy,” Brian swore, pulling out nearly all the way and then slammed back in, ramming into Justin deeper than he’d ever dared, leaving the boy scrabbling at the wall for purchase. Justin cried out, and shoved his ass back, whimpering as Brian began a punishing pace in retaliation. He worked him mercilessly, scraping against Justin’s prostate with each pass, bent on reaching that bliss that he only obtained with him.

Justin for his part, kept perfect pace with him. As always; easily falling into a tried and true rhythm that they’d developed in the two years they’d known each other. 

“Fuck, you feel so good.” Brian groaned, his balls tightening as that all too familiar feeling grew in the pit of his stomach. “So hot, so tight. Missed this. Missed you. Fuck, you are so perfect.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Justin gasped, and then cried out as Brian took one more stab at his prostate, sending him over the edge for his second orgasm of the night.

“Brat,” Brian grit out, thrusting a few more times until finally the world whited out around him, Justin’s name a low moan as he lost himself in, truly, the most perfect ass he’d ever fucked.

Panting, Brian slumped against Justin as he came back down and then reluctantly separated himself long enough to discard the condom. Pulling himself together, he waited until Justin had redressed and then turned him around. Pressing him back into the wall, Brian leaned down, and then paused hesitantly, searching Justin’s eyes before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. 

Justin sighed and pressed back, deepening the kiss as his hand cupped the nape of Brian’s neck, his fingers tangling into the short hairs there. Brian let himself get lost in his boy, that cold, hard place that had grown inside since Justin had left all but melting away with his boy’s kiss. 

God, he had missed him.

Pulling away, Brian looked down into wary blue eyes and rolled his lips between his teeth. “So.”

“So…” Justin repeated cautiously as he stared back.

"Ready to come home, Sunshine, or are we going to continue playing these games?" Brian asked, waiting with trepidation for Justin’s answer.

And the only response Brian needed was the bright, sunshine smile that had the power to light the city on its darkest night. Brian tucked his tongue into his cheek and fought back a smile of his own in response; but judging by Justin’s ‘I’m onto you’ look, he wasn’t fooling anyone.

“Lead the way,” Justin said, waving his hand toward the door.

Brian smirked and then pulled away; he snagged Justin by the belt loop and dragged him towards the door, ignoring the envious stares shot their way. “I do hope you’re not expecting to get any sleep tonight, Sunshine. I plan on fucking you long and hard, deep into the night.”

“As if I’d expect anything less, Mr. Kinney,” Justin replied impertinently. 

“Twat,” Brian said fondly.

“Asshole,” Justin returned just as fondly.

Yes, his boy was right back where he belonged.


	3. Never Say Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Rage-Party, Justin has had enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was hesitant to post this as it isn't my usual happy B/J fic; plus, although I wrote this quite a while back, there has recently been a story with a similar premise; although, it took a much darker and different turn than what I've done, and I always worry that people will think I'm ripping of ideas when that happens.
> 
> Anyways, this is a scene that got stuck in my head; it's set Post-Rage Party, and didn't fit any story I'm currently working on. And, although my beta is trying got convince me to 'fix it.' I don't have any plans for extending this scene into an actual story unless I can think of a plot that hasn't been done to death.
> 
> And again, not a happy B/J fic, although my beta said it wasn't overly angsty either. You've been warned

Justin ran a hand through his hair and slowly walked out of the building, beyond exhausted, but not yet ready to call it a day. If he went home, he'd end up falling onto his bed and falling asleep, and then he'd be awake all night again. And he really couldn't afford another night without sleep. Not with school heating up, working long hours at the diner and then yet more hours at the art store.

He will say this though, at least with working at the art store, he didn't work the diner until well after dinner and that meant avoiding Brian and his entourage before they headed off to Woody's to suck and fuck the night away. Not that he was looking down on that choice; after all, if he'd had the energy, he'd do the same. But he could barely move after a day of classes followed by one, if not two jobs; so, fucking someone wasn't even an option at this point in time.

Slinging his bag over his neck, Justin smiled at the hottie that had been staring at his ass the entire time he'd been walking behind him and turned the corner. Well, at least he knew he still had it, even if he wasn't currently benefiting from it. Although, maybe… Justin looked over his shoulder at the guy contemplatively. He was gorgeous and it had been far too long since he'd gotten his dick sucked. Maybe he should hit that and see if he'd interested in a bit of fun for one night. He did have day off coming up this Friday.

Turning around he started walking towards hottie photographer, where he'd laid down on the grass, and fuck if he didn't look good. Licking his lips he met hottie's eyes and smiled, the one that he knew had many a man drooling as he made his way through Babylon. There were benefits to being Brian's favorite boy toy; every man in that club knew that he'd learned from the best, and every single one of them would give his left nut for a taste of that skill. Was that a bit of arrogance on his part? Maybe.

But it wasn't like it wasn't deserved.

Hottie returned his smile and fuck; that was a mouth he couldn't wait to have wrapped around his dick, and definitely an ass he'd like to fuck. Hell, if the guy's cock was worth it, he might even let him have a go at his. He wasn't picky at the moment. And well, it wasn't like he had to worry about the rules anymore, spoken or unspoken – like the one where Justin could fuck anyone he wanted so long as he realized his ass was Brian's.

Hypocritical dick – won't own up to being in a relationship, but God forbid anyone touch what he sees as rightfully his. Kissing his friends on the mouth like it was nothing and then getting pissy if Justin did the same. He recalled very well the one time Em had kissed him on the jaw and his reaction. Fucking double standards.

Justin shook that from his mind, and was nearly right on top of hottie when he heard a voice calling behind him, instantly making him freeze. Fuck. Why the fuck did this always happen? Did he have a fucking sixth sense for this kind of thing? Huffing an aggravated breath, Justin smiled apologetically and waved at hottie and kept right on walking because like fuck was he going to get into it with Brian here.

"Justin," Brian called again, a note of annoyance entering his voice.

Well, too bad for him. Let's see how he likes it when someone ignores his desires in favor of their own. Justin kept right on walking, internally smirking when Brian growled behind him and quickened his steps. Justin was tempted to do the same, but he wouldn't give Brian the satisfaction in thinking he was running away from him. Even if he sort of was. Besides, how often could anyone say that they had the Great Brian Kinney chasing them?

"Justin!" Brian yelled again, and Justin definitely smirked at the growing irritation in his former lover's voice that time.

Yeah, it was petty as fuck, but honestly, he felt that after everything that he'd put up with over the past two years, all the times he'd been shunted aside, all the time Brian shat on his wants and desires and feelings, all the times Brian has built him up only to pull the rug out from under his feet, he deserved a little comeuppance. Justin will never deny all that Brian has done for him; he could be a truly amazing man when he felt like it or when he allowed himself to be. And he has had Justin's back numerous times and he's not denying it, but there just comes a time where you get tired of fighting for something or someone that doesn't seem to want to be won.

"Don't you ignore me, you little shit," Brian hissed, grabbing Justin by the arm and turning him around. And damn, he hadn't realized that Brian was that close.

Justin stared up into blazing, fucking gorgeous eyes and steeled himself from falling into them once again. Because even as annoyed as he was, Brian Kinney had always been hot as fuck and owned more than a little of Justin's heart. He didn't need to get lost in those eyes, only to have Brian pull another Rage incident, leaving his heart shattered on the floor once again. He had more pride than that.

"Or what? What are you going to do about it?" Justin challenged, looking Brian straight in the eye, more than a little pissed himself. Brian looked surprise for a moment at his vehemence, but quickly covered it up. Justin sighed. "What do you want, Brian?"

Brian stared at him, studying his face and body for a long drawn out moment, his face unreadable; but he could tell that he was worried about something judging by the crease between his eyes. Although, what exactly had him on edge, Justin couldn't figure out.

"Want to explain to me why my payment for your tuition was returned?" Brian asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Really? That's what this was all about? Because Justin told them to reimburse his tuition? Or not really told them to, but it was consequence of being able to pay for it himself. Of all the…Justin just shook his head, not quite believing that Brian came all this way just to confront him on his tuition. But he doubted Brian would ever voice the real reason; so he used this as his reason.

"I didn't need it," Justin shrugged, nonplussed.

And for some reason that seemed to rile Brian up even further; Justin just stared at his former lover and tried to make sense of why this was happening.

"Oh, what," Brian spat, a sneer his face as he said one of his taboo words. "So, your little boyfriend is suddenly able to support you? Did he hit it big in the lottery; or maybe he raked in more money than I thought busking? His little street performances pull in more people than expected recently?"

Justin shook his head, completely confused by what he was talking about; although, he was starting to get a clue based on a few things Brian had said.

"What boyfriend?" Justin asked; because really, he would think that he would have noticed having a boyfriend. For one thing, his dick would have been getting sucked a hell of a lot more often than it had been lately.

"You know, the little twat you ran out of the party with?" Brian spat, although he was starting to look a bit confused as well.

"Ethan?" Justin asked incredulously, staring Brian as if he'd grown another head. "Not that it's any of your business, but Ethan is just a friend."

"Yeah, a friend you kiss on the mouth." Brian spat, getting angry once more; Justin snorted – hadn't he just been talking about hypocritical assholes with double standards?

"Oh, you mean like you and Mikey?" Justin scoffed, arching a brow and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you saying I should have been more concerned about that?"

"Mikey and I are different," Brian huffed, flushing a bit when Justin called him on his bullshit.

"I do so love the double standards you hold, "Justin said with a sardonic twist to his lips; he place one hand on his hip and gestured with the other. "One set of rules for you and one set for the rest of us mere mortals. It's rather arrogant, don't you think? The way you set yourself above the rest of us and we're just supposed to fall in line because you're Brian Fucking Kinney."

"Mikey said…" Brian began, suddenly looking a bit more wrong-footed; but Justin didn't let him finish the thought.

"Yeah, well when it comes to me, Mikey knows shit," Justin snorted, shaking his head at his former lover. "Wake up, Brian. Michael has wanted me gone from day one and he's never made a secret of it. Not even to you. And you, you just feed right into it by never saying a fucking thing when he gets on one of his Brian Kinney rants."

"Why argue with the truth?" Brian asked, arching a brow, his face completely blank.

"And that is why I left," Justin said, pointing at Brian, a scornful smile on his face. "But for the sake of curiosity, what did Michael say? Better to find out from you what everyone is whispering about on the streets than someone who will embellish it. At least you'll stick to the facts. Well, the truth as Michael sees it anyways; which frankly, I don't hold in much regard."

"He said he saw you and the fiddler kissing; that you seemed really into it. That you cheated on me." Brian said in a bored tone, a bland smile on his face, as if he were talking about the weather or some other platitude. But why bring it up if that were true?

"Cheated on you," Justin said slowly, as if testing the words out, and then scoffing. "That's an interesting word, isn't it? Cheated. You know, if we were to take that word at its purest meaning, you did that to me every single night you went out tricking. But of course, we'd have to actually be in a relationship for that to be true. Another of those words you so love to hate. And since you would never agree that what we had was a 'relationship,' how exactly would that have been cheating on you?"

"It broke the rules," Brian said, again with that infuriatingly bland smile. Where the fuck did he get off questioning Justin when he could easily fuck three guys a night and then come home and expect Justin to just roll over and fuck him as if it were nothing.

But fine, he agreed to the rules, and he didn't even really care about the actual tricking. In fact, he liked tricking. He just hated when the asshole rubbed it in his face, like fucking Zucchini Man. All because the asshole was a jealous queer who wanted a go at Brian and mocked him for not tricking as often as possible; because God forbid he was taking care of a traumatized man who could barely walk out the door without cringing.

"Ah, well, that's an entirely different matter, isn't it?" Justin said with a thin smile; he shrugged. He couldn't really argue with that. He did kiss Ethan after all and it was a no-no as they'd agree not to kiss anyone on the mouth. So he'd concede the point. "Fair enough; I suppose that; yes, that was breaking the rules." Justin paused, but before Brian could get too smug, he continued. "I contend that you broke them first. After all, the rule was, 'you don't kiss anyone on the mouth, but me.' No where in that statement did it exclude Michael."

"We were talking about tricking," Brian said, but it was a weak argument at best, because the wording was clear. And Brian had broken that numerous times. "Michael is just a friend."

And now we get back to this first point.

"Then I'm not seeing the problem here," Justin shrugged. "As I said, Ethan is a friend. I mean, you were the one encouraging me to go out and find friends my own age weren't you? I met him at the concert Linds and Mel took me to; saw him again at school. I suppose we did fuck once, so there is that. But, that still falls into the rules."

"Yeah, and what about the no names or numbers rule?" Brian pointed out, determined to win back some ground.

And again it was one of those things that he had to concede broke the rules in a way. He did know Ethan's name when he fucked him; but there were extenuating circumstances. It was a little difficult not to have known his name given how they met.

"Yeah, okay," Justin said, but then set out making that very point. "I'll give you that one. However, I did meet him at a concert; where the performers were announced by name and I did get a program that also listed the names of the performers; kind of hard not to know it. And technically, he doesn't have my number; or at least, he didn't at the time. We just kept running into each other. But I'm sure you'll just see this as my justifying my so-called poor behavior, so I'm not sure why I'm bothering to explain anything to you."

"He still said you were into it," Brian pointed out; and that seemed to be the real sticking point to him if he was bringing it up again. "That doesn't sound like a friend to me."

And seriously, what the fuck? Where was Mikey getting this information? Because really, it sounded like Mikey was spending a little too much time in his business and that was starting to creep him out. He'd just gotten rid of Ethan; he didn't need another stalker.

"What, was he spying on me?" Justin demanded incredulously. "Because I usually see Ethan at school; and, as far as I know, Michael has no reason to be at PIFA."

"He said something about putting up flyers," Brian muttered, looking away, as if he realized that Michael's obsession with what Justin was doing was a bit odd as well.

"Ah, that," Justin said, things becoming all too clear now; fucking Mikey. Saw something he didn't understand, because nuances aren't something that he does, and then running off to tell Brian that his little fuck buddy was getting some on the side. Whatever.

"Yes, that," Brian said, his aggravation renewed with Justin's apparent dismissal.

Justin just shook his head, not even believing that they were having this conversation. He seriously just wanted to sit down and laugh at the absurdity of his life.

"It's interesting isn't it?" Justin said, a mirthless smile on his face.

"What's interesting?" Brian asked, a bit confused by the shift in Justin's tone.

"How things look through the scope of your own experiences," Justin said, a bitter laugh spilling over his lips because really, this whole entire thing was ridiculous and wouldn't even be happening if Brian would just fucking wake up and admit that Michael had a fucking hard on for him; and has since they were fourteen. "Michael said that I 'seemed to be into it,' whatever that means. And I don't doubt he saw exactly what he wanted to see. But didn't it ever occur to you that maybe he might just be projecting?"

"Projecting what?" Brian said, his face instantly closing down; and bullshit. Bull. Shit. He knew exactly what Justin was driving at, but refused to acknowledge it because then he'd have to face the fact that his best friend did the things he did because he was a jealous twat hoping for more than that unfinished hand-job, and that he himself fed on it.

But not this time; he was tired of the Mikey and Brian Show being slammed repeatedly into his face, and being expected to put up and shut up. No fucking way.

"Come on, Brian," Justin huffed, shaking his head disdainfully. "Don't play stupid; it isn't becoming of a man of your intelligence. And it certainly does a disservice to me. I am neither blind nor stupid; I know that Michael wants you. And when you kiss Michael, it sure as hell doesn't come across as 'we're just friends,' no matter what you might tell yourself. Michael has always thrived on that. He takes that and stores up all those little nuggets of affection, and every 'always have and always will' and uses them to justify the way he treats me and any others that enter your sphere. Because in his eyes, we are nothing, and you will never love anyone but him. So, of course when he sees me kissing a friend on the mouth, I must be as into it as him and thus, I'm cheating."

Brian didn't say anything, just studied Justin with a frown.

"But whatever," Justin continued with another shrug. "I went into this with my eyes open. I knew that you tricked and I knew that you and Mikey had this weird, little codependent friendship thing going on. So, I'm not the one people should feel sorry for."

Justin shifted his bag, just getting started because really? This shit had been building for a while and he was tired of biting his tongue on things that needed to be said.

"No," Justin shook his head with a sad smile; looking over Brian's shoulder because he couldn't look into his face and continue otherwise. "The ones I feel sorry for are David and Ben. Because both of them genuinely loved? Love? Michael and wanted a long-lasting, heart and flowers, eventually leads to marriage relationship with Michael; and he acted like he wanted the same thing too. Plying them with the just right words, chasing them down when they wised up and reeling them back in, only to once again be slammed in the face with the Brian and Mikey Show."

Justin paused, and looked at Brian, wondering if he had anything to say; But Brian continued to remain silent, his expression wooden. And Justin couldn't tell what he was thinking anymore, which was kind of sad. At one time, he would have been able to read Brian Kinney like the back of his hand. But lately, his vision had become cloudy; or maybe it was just that he'd been forced to grow up and no longer saw things through rose-colored glasses. But, whatever it was, he knew when he was beating his head against a brick wall, as he had been the last couple of months, and enough was enough.

"But here's what really happened," Justin said when it became obvious that Brian was going to, once again, leave him emotionally hanging. "I met Ethan at the concert. I went up to him and congratulated him on a job well done, and told him that I'd enjoyed his performance. Because while I'm not usually a fan of classical music, it warranted it."

Brian shifted on his feet, garnering Justin's attention; he looked over and found a funny expression on Brian's face. He tried to decipher what it might mean, but gave it up as just another headache he just didn't need at this point.

"I met him later at school, where he tried to charm me with some 'if I were your boyfriend, this is what I would do' bullshit" Justin continued with a mirthless grin. "He was cute, and funny, and a genuinely nice person. We fucked; it wasn't bad. Not great, but fun and, well, we both got off, so no complaints."

Brian scowled; and Justin had to fight back the urge to roll his eyes; you know, for someone who didn't do jealousy, Brian sure as hell did a great approximation of it at times. Because this; it reminded him of when he danced in the King of Babylon contest.

"When I was out with Michael, hanging up flyers, he came up to me and tried to convince me that he'd be a better option for me than you," Justin laughed, but it was a bitter thing at best; because honestly, he wished that he'd felt something other lukewarm feelings of attraction toward Ethan. It was nice to be wanted by someone who didn't feel the need to fuck every hot guy in Pittsburgh. "He kissed me. And I'll admit that, yes; I enjoyed it. The idea of someone wanting me, and only me, was intoxicating. I briefly considered it."

Brian's scowl deepened; Justin shook his head. Why was it okay for him to be all bent out of shape because someone wanted Justin as more than a quick fuck, but Justin had to put up with Michael's bullshit every day without a word? Justin could tell him why. It all comes down to double fucking standards.

"I turned him down," Justin said, impatiently pushing his hair out of his eyes; he couldn't help feeling angry with himself for feeling this way. "Because, you see, the biggest problem with Ethan is, while he is sweet, and funny, and charming, and cute; he wasn't you. And he will never be you. As fucked up as it is, I love you and I can't seem to stop."

Brian looked away, but not before Justin saw a flash of something that looked suspiciously like triumph or delight or some sort bullshit in his eyes. Not that it'd do Brian much good, as he had no intentions of walking that path with him in the current climate. If Brian wanted him in his bed, he was going to have to admit that he was more than just the 'guy he fucked more than once.'

"So, we became friends instead," Justin said, crossing his arms over his chest. "And I set him up with another classmate, who is also a music student and is much more suited to him; and that's it. End of story. Of course, you never bothered to ask me because obviously, Mikey can do no wrong."

"And the party?" Brian asked, his body language guarded, but a lot less hostile.

"I invited him and his boyfriend to come," Justin shrugged, looking away from Brian, and smiling when hottie was still watching him; especially when Brian glanced back to see who he was looking at and scowled. It did Justin's heart good to see those little flashes of jealousy, even Brian would never own up to it. "Unfortunately, his boyfriend got a last minute gig and couldn't make it. He came in just after I found you fucking Rage."

Justin smile sarcastically.

"You know, after you so charmingly told all of our friends that you urgently needed to see me," he said, feeling a moment's triumph when Brian looked away, a dull flush in his cheeks. "I told him what happened. He kissed me to comfort me. You know, like you and Mikey do all the fucking time. But like I said; double fucking standards. Again, you didn't bother to find out what was going on; you just assumed. So, I left. Frankly, I was tired of being thrown off the Kinney Cliff."

They stared at each other for a long moment with Justin arching a brow, as if to ask if there was anything else Brian needed to know since he was here. Brian seemed to struggle with something, almost like he was having an internal argument with himself.

"Where are you living?" Brian finally blurted out, and then looked annoyed with himself for actually asking the question. "Michael said…"

And Justin just had to laugh; because, really? Hadn't he just told Brian that Michael knew shit when it came to Justin's motivations and what he was doing? Brian snapped his mouth shut and looked annoyed; but fuck it. Justin was so not in the mood to listen to a retelling of his life according to Mikey the Moron.

"Of course, Michael again," Justin huffed once he'd stopped laughing; because his life was just beyond absurd now. "Doesn't he have a life of his own? Why is he all up in my business? You know, you really need to stop listening to him when it comes to me; because Michael isn't someone I confide in. He's not likely to know shit about me. If you want to talk to someone, try Daphne or Emmett. They're more likely to steer you in the right direction. As for where I'm living, I'm with Daphne. Is that all? Can I go now?"

"And the money," Brian asked again, because he apparently wasn't going to leave until he was reassured that Justin's tuition wasn't an issue. In a way, Justin was touched that he at least cared that much; but it was annoying at the same time because he didn't need Brian Fucking Kinney blowing hot and cold in his life.

"I applied for and won a scholarship that will take care of this year," Justin said, another mirthless smile plastered to his face. "I would have shared that with you before, but you were too busy making sure that I realized that I had no permanent place in your life, that I said fuck it and just went on with life. So, I didn't need it and I told them to reimburse you."

Brian looked as if he was torn between pride and hurt, but what had he expected? Every time Justin had tried to get close to him recently, he'd gotten shut down. Justin had finally taken a hint and stopped sharing because there were only so many times a times that a person could get rejected before they've just had enough.

"I've got to go," Justin sighed, feeling even more exhausted than when he'd started. He really just wanted to go home and curl up on the daybed and sleep until this week was over. But he had to work at the store for eight hours; and then that was followed by a two-hour break to change and eat; and then he had a four-hour shift at the diner. He didn't have time for this. "I need to grab a quick bite to eat on my way to work. See you around. Maybe."

"Justin," Brian called out again as Justin had turned on his heel to leave; and Justin just pinched the bridge of his nose, praying for patience.

"Not now, Brian," Justin huffed waving him off. "I don't have time for this."

And then he continued down the path, heading for the wrap place that he loved, his heart aching with loss, and wondering if he and Brian would ever be on the same page.


	4. Party Favors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Justin's world, it's all about the ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **The first of three or four connecting vignettes for these prompts:** Brian/Justin; College AU; turquoise; Brian poses nude for one of Justin’s projects and hijinks ensue; Text from Last Night - _I have a completely random, but serious question. Can I make a paper mache mold of your ass and turn it into a pinata filled with airplane bottles of liquor? It’s for my art class._ Cherries and twister (in any variation). Debate over size and color of the pinata; At least one size doesn't matter joke; a debate over unnatural colors like purple and green vs Brian's natural pink skin tone; Maybe some sampling of what goes in the pinata; "I need to know what's going in my ass, Justin."

He was going to fail; he just knew it.

And then all his hard work - busting his ass every waking hour in the studio, his forced servitude in the guise of internships each summer, working ungodly hours at the diner and the tutoring he took on the side for a bit of cash - since his father (the homophobic asshole) kicked him out, would be for naught. 

All because he couldn’t find the perfect ass.

Brushing his hand through his fine, blonde hair, Justin scanned the quad area a tad desperately. When he came up with the idea for this project, he just couldn’t see himself doing yet another cutesy, little, real or mythical, animal like the rest of his classmates. Seriously, if he had to look at one more pink or purple or turquoise unicorn or the like, and _not_ tell the artist what he _really_ thought, he might just vomit.

Which led to him, Daphne and Emmett spending a drunken Saturday evening doing vodka shots and brainstorming ideas. It also explained the idea that he glommed onto with all the enthusiasm of a...well, a drunk, college student. But at least he was living up to standard. Anything was better than another panda bear no matter how cute they might be.

Plus he could lie and say he was interested in combining this project with his life studies class. That sounded much more inspired than exactly what it was - the musings of a bunch of horny, giggling college friends who were far too drunk for their own good. 

His professor might just buy that; she was usually far too high herself to care.

It left him wondering just why he’d taken this class in the first place.

The problem came when trying to find the perfect specimen for his project. 

He honestly didn’t think it would be this difficult to find a model for a seemingly simplistic art project; but most of the available pickings had left him feeling uninspired. (In more ways than one.) And when he felt uninspired, nothing came out right. 

In fact, the only person that had even come close to the image in his mind, had been Drew Boyd, the college’s star quarterback. And he was so far into the closet that Justin would have to trudge through the snow drifts of Narnia just to ask him if he’d pose for him. And Justin really was not a fan of snow or people who have their heads, or in this case asses, buried in it.

But now, with the project’s deadline looming over his head, he was getting a bit desperate, and might just chance asking Drew.

And that’s when he saw _him_.

Justin froze and time seemed to stand still as he stared at what surely had to be the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. Honestly, he’s not sure how he’d missed him in the first place as he was exactly Justin’s type. Tall and handsome, the man had a good five to six inches on him, with dark brown hair that had auburn highlights when the sun hit it, and a kissable mouth.

But even more amazing was his ass. 

Although he was slender, with more of a swimmer’s build than a more bulked-up, athletic build, his ass was a thing of beauty and Justin was dying to get his hands on it.

In a purely artistic way, of course.

Yeah, he didn’t quite believe that himself.

And then the handsome stranger looked up, and Justin’s breath caught in his throat as sharp, intelligent, hazel eyes looked straight at him, a small smirk twitching at the corner of his oh-so-kissable mouth. And he knew, in that very moment, that he had to have this man in any way, shape or form that he could.

**… … … … …**

So, Justin has turned into a bit of a stalker.

But when faced with such perfection, could anyone really blame him?

It started with him merely having lunch in the same quad area that he’d spotted Tall, Dark and Steamy, but after three days of nothing, and a tighter than he liked deadline, he upped the ante, and began to actively look for his quarry. But he hadn’t been successful, seeing Tall, Dark and Steamy from a distance, only to have him disappear as soon as Justin had made his way to his last known location.

It was getting a bit frustrating.

Not to mention becoming a source of endless amusement to his friends; they’d taken to spending all their free time helping him stalk the poor bastard. Well, at least Daphne did. Emmett just shook his head and told him he was better off finding someone that wanted to be found. But Daphne took one look at his face and began scheming right along with him.

That was why she’d been his best friend since pre-school.

But even with her help, and Emmett’s non-help, Justin still hadn’t tracked down his mystery man and it was starting to feel a bit hopeless.

“You know, Jus,” Daphne said, giving him a sympathetic smile. “I hate to say this, but you might have to settle for someone else. Your project is due in like a week. And while you’re good…”

“Yeah, I know,” Justin said, pushing his food around his plate. “I just hate to compromise. He’s so perfect and I just want…”

Justin paused, a grin stealing over his face as he he spied a welcome sight indeed out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head to the right, a frisson of awareness jolted down his spine as Tall, Dark and Steamy entered the quad where he, Daph and Emmett were eating and sat at one of the unoccupied tables.

“Oh, don’t look now, but Tall, Dark and Steamy is approaching at my three o’clock,” Justin said in a low voice, feeling a bit breathless.

“I love that - Tall, Dark and Steamy,” Daphne tittered, but didn’t bother looking as she’d seen him from a distance before. “You make him sound like a latte.”

“I bet he’d taste just as yummy.” Justin smiled dreamily, his eyes following his mystery man’s movements as he unpacked his bag.

“Good to the last drop.” Daphne smirked.

Justin turned to her with an arched brow, and then dissolved into giggles at her unrepentant grin. This is why he loved her so much. They thought on the same wave-length. If he’d been straight he would have proposed to her a long time ago.

“Well, if I ever find out, you’ll be the first to know.” Justin leered.

Emmett snorted, his eyes trained on mystery man. “Don’t even try it, Baby.”

“Try what?” Justin asked, all innocence. 

“Making a play for La God Kinney,” Emmett said, turning back to Justin and Daphne. “Many a man has tried, and all have failed. Sadly, the only thing that God Kinney has eyes for these days are his books.”

“I’m not after him.” Justin flushed; denial, it’s not just a river in Egypt. “I’m just after his ass…”

Emmett arched a sceptical brow.

“Not in that way, pervert,” Justin rolled his eyes. That was his story and he was sticking to it. Of course, if anything more happened, he certainly wouldn’t complain. “It’s for an art project.”

“Sure it is,” Daphne chimed in at the same time as Emmett said. “You keep telling yourself that, Baby.”

Justin just stuck his tongue out at the both of them and didn’t bother to answer as they knew him far too well for him to even attempt lying. But that was interesting information.

“So, his name is Kinney?” Justin asked, trying, and failing, to hide his interest. 

“Brian Kinney,” Emmett nodded as he dragged one of his fries through his ranch dressing. “Heartbreaker of females and star of every gay boy’s wet dreams. Not that it does them any good. The females because he’s out and burned-the-fucking-closet-down proud, and the boys because he pays absolutely no attention to them.”

Emmett paused and gave Justin an appraising look over before continuing. 

“You, on the other hand, you sweet, young thing; with your cute, little, bubble-butt, and a mouth that was just made for…” Emmett trailed off knowingly. Justin blushed while Daphne scrunched her nose in disgust. “Well, he might just make an exception for you.” 

“It’s all about the ass,” Justin leered, giving his ass an impertinent wag. 

“Well, you’ve worked it to get your way enough times,” Emmett snickered. “I’d love to see you take Kinney on…God knows I’d love to witness Big Bad’s downfall. ”

“If anyone could do it, it’d be Justin,” Daphne stated with unswerving loyalty.

Justin gave his friend a small smile and then turned to watch Brian through his lashes. While Emmett’s words were hardly encouraging, Justin just wasn’t ready to give up. Brian Kinney was undeniably the sexiest, most beautiful man he’d ever laid eyes on. And Justin was well aware that he was no slouch in the looks department himself. It could work.

“I’m going in.” Justin said decisively, flicking a grin at his friends. “Wish me luck.”


	5. Bottoms Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian was desperately trying not to snicker. But the cute, little blonde’s antics were making it nearly impossible. Or, Brian has noticed the cute, little blond twink before, but recently he's been every where he turns, and he can't help wondering why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Party Favors.

Brian was desperately trying not to snicker.

But the cute, little blonde’s antics were making it nearly impossible.

He probably would have too, if Blondie hadn’t leered at his friend just then and risen up in his chair to give his rather spectacular ass an impertinent shake. Brian watched, entranced, and bit his lower lip as he imagined all the fun he could have with that ass. It was truly a work of art. And that... _that_ thought had him reacting in a very different manner.

Shifting in his seat, he pressed a subtle hand against his cock and cast a longing glance over the blonde’s form, lingering on that ass just a moment longer than the rest of him. Fuck but he was beautiful. Far too beautiful for his _and_ Brian’s own good. A temptation he could ill afford right now; but it seemed as if his hormones hadn’t quite gotten the memo yet.

His dick hadn’t either.

Scrubbing a hand over his face, he turned away from the enticing sight hoping that by ignoring said blond, he could once again concentrate on his studies. Rolling his lips between his teeth, he was now regretting his vow to keep his hands to himself for the remainder of his school career - a choice that seemed wise at the time - but was now beginning to grate.

He fully admitted that he’d been a bit of a partier and a well-known playboy, (very well-known) during his undergrad years. But what can he say? He was young and finally out from under his parents’ oppressive thumbs and he went a bit wild in his freedom. Most kids do; although, he did take it to the far extreme, spending most nights drinking, tricking and doing any drug he could.

It had slowed in his senior year due to working on his theses. But once he’d been accepted into Carnegie Mellon’s very competitive MBA program, all those free hours died an ignominious death. And these days, between his internship at Ryder and his graduate studies - a double major of Business Administration and Behavioral Marketing and Decision Research - he just didn’t have much chance to breathe, let alone fuck anyone. 

It was very quickly leading into Brian being a dull boy these days.

(Not that his hormones or his dick had gotten the hint.)

He hadn’t had sex in...God, he didn’t even want to think about just how long it had been since he had stuck his dick in anything other than his hand. It was truly a sacrilege that _he’d_ been limited to nothing but it for this long; but he simply didn’t have the time, or the energy, to hit the clubs and find a nice, willing, _convenient_ trick for a few hours. 

That was likely why Blondie was looking so damned attractive right now; because he definitely was _not_ the convenient type. He was the keep him, and cherish him and whispered forevers type; and like fuck was Brian going to get lured into that tangled web. 

Brian glanced back over at the table, disappointed when he noticed the blond had sat back down and seemed to be having an intense discussion with the cute, little black girl he was always running around with and ...Emmett? His brow pinched as he recognized his longtime friend; he’d forgotten that they knew each. Maybe he could get Em to introduce him to…

Brian shook his head at his thoughts.

He _did not_ have time to get involved with precocious twinks, not matter how adorable they may be. (And maybe one day his dick would get the fucking message.)

He knew when to stay the hell away.

Mostly.

But damn, _that ass_ ; it had him rock hard and fantasizing of all the ways he wanted to worship it for far longer than he’d ever wanted to admit.

Brian licked his lips and looked away, flushing when he noticed Emmett staring at him with a knowing look. Fucking Honeycutt. He’d better keep his damned mouth shut if he knew what was good for him; he did not need this distraction right now. Not when he had two exams, a presentation and a fucking project due next week.

He glowered at his books, wondering once again what had prompted him to do a double major. He must have lost his fucking mind. Rubbing a hand across his brow, he sighed and picked up his pen, determined to to get through at least one more chapter before calling it quits.

Why was he doing this again?

Right, because it meant he could get the fuck away from his so-called loving family and prove to them that he was so much better than they were.

Sighing, Brian quickly found his place again and started to read, but his attention was quickly shot to hell when he heard that laugh - the one that had been haunting his daydreams lately. It was soft and husky and he just knew that it lit up Blondie’s face. And God, did it make everything in his body clench as he imagined laying him across his bed, his face lit up with laughter and pink with passion, his lips red and bruised from kissing and…

Fuck. There he went again; he really needed to get laid.

Maybe _then_ he would stop obsessing about blond boy’s ass. He ignored the little voice in his head, the one that always suspiciously sounded like Lindsey, that laughed at that notion. What the hell did it know anyways?

Looking up at Blondie once more, Brian rolled his lips between his teeth and studied him, puzzled as to why this particular blond had held his attention after the first glance. He _was_ beautiful; but so were the many others who had garnered his attention and he normally stuck to tricks his age, not fresh-faced undergrads that looked as pure and innocent as the driven snow.

But this one...

He’d definitely noticed the hot, little blonde before today. With an ass and smile like that you’d have to be dead not to notice him. He’d even indulged in the thought of approaching him, but had quickly shunted the desire aside. He didn’t do dates. He didn’t do relationships. And that one had ‘date me and love me’ written all over him.

Plus with him taking grad classes, and the blond in undergrad (he thought), their schedules never overlapped and they didn’t run into each other all that often. 

So, out of sight, out of mind. He’d put it aside and forgotten all about it after the first couple of weeks of hell...he meant classes, and focused on his long term goals rather than the potential short-term satisfaction of what he was sure would be an amazing fuck. And it worked.

That is until recently. 

And now for some reason, the little blond was _everywhere_.

Brian first noticed it about three days ago. At first he thought it was just a coincidence that the other boy kept popping up or that he was mistaking some other blond for this one. And then he thought that Blondie was taking some business courses; although, that had seemed odd considering he’d heard that Blondie was becoming a rather well known artist on campus. But by the second day, Brian couldn’t deny it any more - the blond was stalking him.

And damned if he didn’t find Blondie’s attempts at contact utterly adorable.

It had become a game to him, teasing the blond with glimpses of him, only to disappear just as the blond was close to finding him. He admitted, at least to himself, in taking an almost perverse satisfaction in continuing to thwart Blondie. Not to mention, he was curious as to how far the other boy would go to get to him.

They’d continued to play this game of cat and mouse, with Blondie likely thinking _he_ was the cat, until finally Brian’s own curiosity had grown to the point that it led him to here. He was aware that Blondie and his friends often lunched in this quad due to his own observations; and actually, now that he’d seen them together, he recalled Emmett rambling on and on in their Ethic and Leadership class about having lunch with a Justin on most days. 

Could that be…?

Anyway, after three days, he finally had let his curiosity get the better of him and decided it would be a good idea to find out just what Blondie was up to and let himself be ‘caught.’ 

Because, as he said, his hormones _still_ hadn’t realized that there was no time for this shit.

Hastily turning back to his books as the blond stood, Brian watched from the corner of his eye as Blondie made one last comment to his amused friend and an equally skeptical Emmett and all but bounced his way over to Brian’s table, swishing his fine ass the whole way. Fuck, that thing should be declared a weapon of mass destruction; it was a menace to one’s mental well being. 

He glanced up, a small smirk curling his lips, as Blondie draped himself over the table, leaving his most pleasing asset fully on display. And Brian had to hand it to him; Blondie knew he had a spectacular ass and he used it to its full distraction. Poking his tongue into his cheek, Brian looked at him with faint amusement and asked:

“May I help you?”

Blondie smiled, that full, mega-watt, sunshine smile that nearly blinded Brian in its intensity.

And fuck, of course he had a beautiful mouth too.

“I have a completely random, but serious question.” Blondie said, toying with the edge of one of Brian’s notebooks. He bit his lower lip and looked away as if trying to find the right words; Brian mentally cursed at the action as he imagined pulling that lip out from between his teeth and biting it for him. Blondie sighed and looked back.

“Can I make a papier-mâché mold of your ass and turn it into a pinata filled with airplane bottles of liquor?” he blurted out, his cheeks a delicious shade of pink. “It’s for my art class.”

Say what?

Brian shook his head and stared at the blond, wondering if he’d heard him correctly. But when Blondie just stared right back with a perfectly serious look on his face, Brian had to take him at his word. After all, he had heard the blond was an artist, and really the request was just too funny not to give it due consideration. An ass pinata filled with booze. He liked this kid already.

Arching a brow, Brian flicked his eyes slowly over the blond’s body, again getting stuck on his ass for much longer than was polite. Blondie just grinned; and, knowing full well where Brian’s eyes had landed, gave his ass another little wag. Fucking tease.

“What?” Brian drawled sardonically, meeting eyes that would have made sapphires jealous. “Not even going to offer me a drink before trying to get me naked?”

Blondie’s smile brightened even further if it were at all possible.

“Well,” Blondie said coyly, his eyes glinting with mischief. “I suppose, since I _am_ desperately in need of your ass - in a purely, aesthetic, artistic way, of course - it couldn’t hurt.”

Brian mentally snickered at that. Purely, artistic way his ass. No pun intended. He knew damned well that he was good looking and he also knew that Blondie was just as affected by him as he was by Blondie. Not that anything was going to happen since he didn’t have time for it.

(If he said it enough times, he just might start believing it too.)

“Right,” Brian said, flicking another quick glance over the blond before deciding, why the hell not? If nothing else, he’d get a free drink out of this, and just maybe, he’d learn enough about the blond that it would quell his curiosity and he could focus on his work. Without saying a word, he closed his books and began throwing everything into his bag. 

The blond grinned and bounced back over to the table. He shoved the rest of his fries at Emmett and picked up his bag. Brian stood up and walked over to the other table. He paused just behind Blondie and stared once again as he bent over, just barely catching his words in his distraction. 

"I told you so; _never_ underestimate my Twink Powers," Blondie said to Emmett, a knowing smirk pasted on his lips; and then he turned, flushing when he saw Brian standing right behind him with his own knowing smirk. “Ah…”

Brian just waved a hand in the direction of his favorite pub, inviting the blond to walk ahead of him; because it was polite and not at all because he wanted to stare at his ass on the way.

“Lead the way Mr. Artiste; I have a feeling this will be an interesting discussion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompts:** Text from Last Night - _I have a completely random, but serious question. Can I make a paper mache mold of your ass and turn it into a pinata filled with airplane bottles of liquor? It’s for my art class._ Meet cute - Justin sees Brian on campus and walks up to him and blurts it out.


	6. Worth a Shot (or Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After nearly a week of stalking the man, he’d finally managed to corner the incomparable Brian Kinney...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm a bad person for forgetting to post the other chapter when I posted to other sites, you get two for one today! Happy Thanksgiving to those in the U.S.! A continuation of Bottoms Up.

Justin couldn’t believe his luck.

After nearly a week of stalking the man, he’d finally managed to corner the incomparable Brian Kinney, as well as gotten him to, at the very least, agree to listen to his proposal. It was almost too good to be true, and he suspected that it likely was. Given how difficult it had been tracking the man down, he couldn’t help being suspicious of his sudden appearance today.

Not that he was complaining; far from it.

If it meant that he had the opportunity to get his hands on that very delectable ass—for his art, of course—he wasn’t going to question the whys or hows of it. His mama didn’t raise no fool.

Looking over his shoulder, he shot a grin at the man walking directly behind him, eyes firmly attached to Justin’s ass. He couldn’t really blame him; Justin had been told many a time that his ass was a work of art and he had absolutely no problem whatsoever exploiting it to get what he wanted in this case. Adding an extra little sway to his hips, Justin snickered internally when Kinney looked up and arched a brow.

Justin just shrugged and grinned unrepentantly; hey, if the guy wanted to stare, he’d give him something to stare at. He wasn’t even going to pretend that he wasn’t flirting. Oh, he knew Emmett had said it would likely be a hopeless case; that Kinney wasn’t interested in hooking up. But Kinney had never run into the likes of him before.

And he could be quite the persistent little fucker when he saw something he wanted.

And want he did.

Good God, but the man was even more gorgeous up close and Justin had no idea how he was going to keep his hands off him once he had him stripped down in his studio. Although, by the way the brunet was burning a hole into his favorite cargos, Justin might not have to worry. 

He turned back to face the front, giggling under his breath when he heard Kinney’s indelicate snort. Biting his bottom lip, his sucked in breath and held it, his stomach quivering as he felt the brunet come up behind him.

“And just what are you laughing about, little boy?” he whispered near Justin’s ear.

“Why only the most innocent of amusements…” Justin smirked, the lewd expression on his face belying his words.

Kinney laughed, head thrown back. “Well, I’ll just let you get back to that then. I wouldn’t want to interrupt time well spent.” Kinney purred, sending a shiver down Justin’s spine.

And Justin could quite easily imagine why every gay man and straight woman was just begging to have this man in their bed. That voice alone was pure sex—combined with the way he looked and the way he moved with complete and utter confidence, it was a potent mixture. Hell, Justin was ready to roll over right now and say, ‘take me, I’m yours.’

What exactly had he gotten himself into?

Justin flicked his eyes slowly down over the brunet and licked his lips before meeting that hypnotic gaze once more, a cheeky smile on his face.

“Time is always better spent with a partner,” he said coyly, and then all but choked on his spit when Kinney gave him the same treatment.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” the brunet smirked, chuckling when Justin’s breath hitched and he hastily turned back around.

Fuck. How was he supposed to concentrate now?

Heaving an internal sigh of relief as they reached Woody’s, Justin slipped into the cool, dark bar with Tall, Dark and Steamy on his heels. He paused, and looked around, searching for a table, but it was packed as usual with the lunch crowd. Biting his lip, he looked over at the bar and started towards it, but halted when Kinney just shook his head.

Justin looked at him with a frown, and opened his mouth to ask why he didn’t want to sit at the bar, but Kinney wasn’t even looking at him. Instead his eyes were focused on a table where the patrons were lingering over their lunch. Grabbing Justin by the arm, he dragged him towards the table, his eyes intent on a tall man with cropped medium brown hair, who was dressed like an accountant and looked to be a year or two older than Kinney.

The older man nodded at them and then gestured to his younger, blond companion, saying something Justin couldn’t hear from their distance. The two patrons quickly cleared away their mess and stood, vacating their table as if Kinney were royalty.

“Brian,” the older man greeted as he picked up his bag.

“Ted,” Kinney returned amicably, then took his seat without saying a word, as if he’d just been given his due. Justin raised a brow at the interaction, but Kinney just gestured to the other, now unoccupied, seat. Okay then.

Ted looked between the two of them, likely expecting an introduction, but Kinney just stared at him blandly The other man smirked, shaking his head; then he cleared his throat and put his arm around the younger blond and turned on his heel when the introduction wasn’t forthcoming. 

“See you in Ethics and Leadership, Bri,” Ted said as he walked away.

Kinney didn’t bother to respond; and Justin wasn’t quite sure what to make of the entire encounter. But those thoughts faded as soon as Kinney turned to him and pinned him to his chair with those ever-changing hazel eyes; ones that seemed to fluctuate between green, gold and brown dependent upon his mood and the lighting. And fuck, Justin could do a whole study on his eyes alone; and _was,_ in fact, mentally planning his next abstract painting based on those colors.

“So,” Kinney said, his lips curling in amusement.

“So…” Justin trailed off nervously; now that he’d gotten his prey here, he wasn’t quite sure what to say. He’d had this all planned out in his head earlier, but now faced with the man, it all seemed rather stupid to his mind’s eye.

Kinney arched a brow, obviously waiting for Justin to explain what he’d meant earlier; and he took a deep breath to do so, but before he could begin, a server came up and asked them for their drink and food order. Kinney ordered a simple double Beam on the rocks, while Justin ordered a platter of Smothered Fries and a Between the Sheets.

“Between the Sheets?” Kinney said, eyeing him a bit scornfully. “I’m not sure whether I should laud or mock your choice of drinks.”

“Mock?,” Justin arched a brow, quite used to the disdain some men showed to his favoring of so-called girly drinks and not the least deterred by it. “Why would you do that?”

“Well, it’s not exactly...” Kinney grimaced, and looked away, obviously realizing that what he was about to say could be taken offensively.

“It’s a ‘girly’ drink?” Justin guessed, smirking when Kinney looked a bit sheepish. He shrugged, leaning back when the server, Sean he thought his name was, (but couldn’t be quite certain as that Friday was a bit fuzzy; he’d just call him Sean for now), set his drink in front of him. “I’d like to point out that my so-called ‘girly’ drink has about twice the alcohol as yours. And for approximately the same price. Important to a college student and starving artist.”

He wasn’t about to be shamed for his choice in beverage.

“I’ll concede to your point,” Kinney smirked, toasting him with his glass before taking a sip. 

Justin grinned and did the same.

“So, tell me about this project.” Kinney leaned back in his chair, his eyes intent on Justin. And then he cocked his head thoughtfully. “Actually, skip that; before we get into the what, why don’t we start with an actual introduction. After all, I’d like to know the name of the man that’s planning to get his hands on my ass,” Brian paused. “In a purely artistic way, of course.”

Justin grinned and held out his hand. “Justin Taylor.”

“Brian Kinney,” the brunet smirked taking his hand. “Although, I have a feeling you already knew that little tidbit given you’re friends with Emmett.”

“Guilty as charged,” Justin smirked. “He did fill me in on some of your more...interesting points.”

“Did he?” Kinney eyed him thoughtfully. “Well, that Queen never could keep a secret to save his life. Nothing too...scandalous, I hope.”

“That remains to be seen,” Justin said, his eyes sparkling with amusement as he popped a maraschino cherry in his mouth. “I take everything with a grain of salt until have...viable proof.”

“Trust me, anything he says,” Kinney paused to take a sip of his drink. “Is likely an understatement of the facts.”

“Is that so?” 

Justin plucked another cherry out of his glass; holding it by its stem, he dangled it in the air for a second before he plopped it into his mouth and sucked, closing his eyes as a small burst of cherry juice and alcohol coated his tongue. Opening his eyes, he smiled as he met the brunet’s heated gaze and then chewed, thrilling when that hot gaze dropped to his mouth.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he said just a touch smugly.

“You do that,” Kinney said, flicking his gaze back up to Justin’s for a long, intense moment. Justin licked his lips and was about to say damn the consequences when Kinney cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, clearly ready to get back to business. “So, the project?” 

Right. Back to the reason he approached him in the first place.

“Well, I’m taking Introduction to Papier-Mâché with Allison Montaigne…” Justin paused when he noticed Kinney giving him an incredulous look. He rolled his eyes. “Requirements. Don’t ask.” Kinney rolled his lips between his teeth as if trying to hold back a laugh, but nodded in acknowledgement anyway. Justin huffed and continued his explanation. “And we have to _‘create a pinata that is not only a stunning work of art, but an insight into who we are as a person,’_ or some such bullshit.”

“Right,” Kinney nodded again and then cocked his head. “So, why this?”

Justin paused, chagrined; he hadn’t expected Kinney to actually ask him about why he chose this particular subject matter. And like hell was he going to tell the other man that it was the brainwave of a bunch of friends drunk off of vodka and jello shots. So, he figured he’d just give the bullshit reason he gave his instructor.

“Well, I decided to combine what I was learning in life studies class with the project and-”

“You were drunk,” Kinney interrupted, eyes sparkling with amusement.

“No, I just thought it would be an interesting study into…” Justin protested, but he knew the other man wasn’t buying his excuse when he just laughed.

“Just admit you were drunk. It’s not like I’m going to judge you,” Kinney said as he threw back the rest of his drink.

“Maybe a little,” Justin said a bit sheepishly. “It sounded like a good idea at the time.”

“I’m sure it did,” Kinney said and set his glass down. 

He looked around, his face lighting up when he caught sight of Sean and held up his glass as Sean walked by. Sean nodded and headed over to the bar to fulfill his request. Which he did in no time, bringing it over along with Justin’s fries. After depositing the drink and fries on the table, Sean turned to Justin with a shit-eating grin. 

And then that Friday came back to him in startling clarity.

Oh, fuck no! He wasn’t going to bring that up now, was he?

“So, Justin,” Sean drawled, obviously taking great glee in what he was about to say. “Are you ready for the contest next Friday. I can’t wait to see your costume!”

Fucker. Of course, he was.

Justin snorted in irritation, glaring at the other man for all he was worth. Asshole.

“Contest?” Kinney asked as he looked back and forth between the two of them, obviously picking up on the tension between them. But Justin remained silent.

“Yup,” Sean continued, totally ignoring Justin’s death glare. See if he ever helped him escape from those tedious dorm activities again. “Justin here is competing in the King of Babylon contest. Someone had a few too many and foolishly accepted a dare to strip for charity.” Sean paused when he saw Kinney’s blank expression. “It’s a charity show that…”

“I’m well aware of what King of Babylon is,” Kinney waved him off and turned to Justin with smirk. “You’re just full of good ideas while drunk, aren’t you, Sunshine.”

_Sunshine?_

Justin looked at Kinney curiously, but knew he’d get no answers now; he’d definitely be coming back to that later. Right now, he had a pest to get rid of; as soon as possible before the pain in the ass spilled even more of his secrets. “Don’t you have a job to do? And you’ll just have to wait and see what my costume is like all the rest of the good little horny queers.”

“Aw, but Justin...” Sean whined, but left when Justin sent him an unimpressed look.

Justin, for his part, remained silent, flushing and shifting uneasily beneath Kinney’s piercing stare. The other man opened his mouth, likely to tease Justin further, but then seemed to think better of it and got back to the matter at hand.

“Sooo,” Kinney drew the word out as he studied Justin intently, as if he were trying to puzzle out all of Justin’s secrets. “Just how does the, let me see if I remember it exactly - a pinata in the shape of my ass, filled with filled with airplane bottles of liquor - reflect on you as a person?”

Justin’s cheeks grew hot at the question, as he had no fucking idea how to answer it; but he decided to brazen it out anyway.

“Wouldn’t you like to know…” Justin flirted, looking at Kinney through his lashes.

When in doubt, flirt. That was his new motto.

“Oh, I definitely would,” Kinney said, watching Justin as if he were contemplating making Justin his next meal. Something with which Justin had absolutely no qualms. “I don’t know; let me think about this for a moment.”

Justin nodded and popped another cherry into his mouth, stem and all. He bit the fruit off and tucked the stem under his tongue, quickly chewing and swallowing the fruit while Kinney continued sipping his drink in companionable silence. He pulled the stem out from under his tongue and maneuvered it until it was resting it on the tip of it. He curled his tongue and set out methodically working on the one party trick that he knew sent every man to his knees.

No one had ever said that he was above pulling a few dirty tricks to get his way. 

Kinney continued to watch him silently, obviously trying to work out what Justin was up to, but also not willing to break the silence to ask. Finally, a couple of minutes later, Justin grinned and pulled out the stem, showing that it had been twisted into a loose knot. 

Grabbing one end of the stem with his teeth, he pulled the knot tight and then threw it down onto the table between them. Kinney stared at it for a long moment, and then looked up, his eyes all but fucking Justin where he sat. He cleared his throat, slammed the rest of his drink and then licked his lips before leaning in to ask lowly.

“So, when did you want to get started?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompts:** Cherries; twister (in any variation); One of them accidentally entering a ridiculous contest being held there. Someone being a dick about "girly" drinks and having it pointed out to them that said drinks have like, triple the alcohol; jello shots, “Why only the most innocent of amusements…”


	7. Walk Into My Parlor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Worth a Shot (or Two)

Brian fully admits that he was thinking with his dick when he accepted Taylor’s request to model for his art project. Had he been thinking straight, he would have firmly said no and then run quickly in the other direction because he _did not_ have time for this. But when someone can tie a cherry stem in their mouth using nothing but their tongue and teeth... well, he can’t be blamed for his life choices when his hormones are running wild.

Plus the sexy, little blond was hardly playing fair.

It was interesting to be the one who was pursued, rather the one doing the pursuing. Oh, Brian was used to being fawned over; he was used to men following him around in the hopes that it would interest him in a night in their beds. But it had been a long time since someone had actively sought him out andmade a play for him.

He kind of liked it.

Taylor certainly hadn’t been shy in stating his desires either; or in acting on them.

 

_“How about now?” Taylor said, his eyes dark with lust as they traveled over Brian’s body._

_Brian licked his lips and had to marvel at the nerve of this kid. He had a pair of titanium balls to come onto Brian without batting an eye; especially given Brian’s reputation. And Brian didn’t doubt for one minute that he knew of said reputation; Emmy Lou wouldn’t have let this boy swan off to beard the lion in his den without a warning. But he’d done it anyways._

_Brian couldn’t help admiring that._

_“I think I can spare an hour or two,” he said, his own eyes running down the hot, little blond’s compact body, imaging him stretched out beneath him. Biting the inside of his cheek, he flicked his eyes back up and met bold blue._

_“Oh, we’re definitely going to need more than that,” Taylor purred, toying with the stem he’d just tossed on the table between them. And fuck, that was hot. He was hard just imagining what that talented tongue could do for his dick. “In fact, it might just take several days of hands on work, with long, hard hours deep into the night…”_

_Brian’s dick hardened further as he studied his prey; because that was what this boy was quickly shaping up to be if he didn't watch it. There was only so much taunting he’d take before he pinned the sassy blond against the nearest flat surface and took what he was so blatantly offering. Not that he thought Taylor would complain with said events._

_Finishing off his drink he rose from his seat and prowled around the small cocktail table; he placed a hand on either side of Taylor’s body, caging him between his arms as he leaned down. Taylor’s breath hitched as he tipped his head back and returned Brian’s heated look with a bold stare._

_Fuck, this kid had balls._

_Brian slid his hands up the arms of the chair and, resting them on the back of it, took another step forward; so, that their legs were touching and their mouths were just inches apart. He tapped his forehead to Taylor’s, all too aware of the way the blond’s breath quickened, falling in soft puffs against his face, and ignored the little voice that told him he was in way over his head._

_“Be careful what you wish for, little boy,” Brian cautioned, the sparks in his gut igniting when Taylor just stared at him defiantly, completely unafraid of any consequences. And his admiration just grew. “You just might get it.”_

_“You say that like it’s a threat.” Taylor arched a brow, looking to all the world as if butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth. But Brian, seeing the way his pulse fluttered in his neck, knew different._

_“Oh, that’s not a threat, Sunshine,” Brian chuckled softly, lifting a hand to rub his thumb over that fluttering pulse, and then trailed his fingers over the blond’s jaw. Taylor swallowed thickly as Brian whispered. “That is a full on guarantee.”_

_And with that, Brian pulled away and picked up his bag from the side of his chair. He opened his wallet and threw a few bills on the table, more than enough to cover their bill despite Taylor’s agreeing to pay for it earlier. He shoved it back in his pocket and then snagged the blond’s shirt and tugged him behind him, only stopping long enough for Taylor to grab his own bag._

  _He desperately needed to get some air before he threw the hot, little blond over their table and fucked his pretty, tight, little ass for all to see._

 

Which led him here, wandering around a studio that was obviously used by multiple people, but was currently empty due to classes. Taylor pulled out a few things he needed for a preliminary sitting. Or, at the very least a quick sketch and some measurements as he expected his studio mates to be back within the hour, and they wouldn’t have any privacy after that.

Trailing his fingers along one of the counters, Brian walked towards an uncovered easel; he knew it was rude to look at anyone’s work uninvited, but told himself that if they didn’t want it seen, they wouldn’t have left it out in the open. Glancing over his shoulder, he took a moment to appreciate the very fine ass on display as Taylor bent over at the waist and rummaged through a drawer for his tools.

Fuck, but that was a fine ass - firm, perfectly rounded and just begging to be plowed.

Looking away, he stepped in front of the easel and then froze, stunned to see his own image staring up at him. It was a pastel sketch of himself from the shoulders up, his hair falling in his eyes as he looked at the artist with an intensity that took his breath away. His hair seemed to gleam, as if gilded by the sun, lighting it with rich auburn highlights, and his face finely etched, and perfectly proportioned, a knowing smirk on his lips.

But it was the eyes that captivated him; and obviously the artist as well, as that’s where most of the time seemed to have been spent. And how Taylor had gotten a close enough look at him to capture the gold and green flecks in his eyes, he didn’t know; but he was amazed by the sheer artistry and just how realistic they looked. It was almost like looking into a mirror; and would have been if it weren’t for the size of the canvas.

Drawing a deep breath, Brian shook his head, but couldn’t look away. He had no idea when exactly this moment had taken place, but he could tell that it was fairly recent because of his hair and the fact that he’d only bought that shirt in the last month. Rubbing his hand over his jaw, Brian startled when a drop cloth fell over sketch, breaking his trance.

“Sorry, about that,” Taylor said, his cheeks rosy with embarrassment as he shifted uncomfortably on his feet. Brian looked at him for a long moment, certain his bewilderment was painted on his face for all to see. Thankfully, they were alone. The blond scrubbed a hand through his hair as he continued. “I know I should have asked…”

“Is this how you see me?” Brian said, cutting through the apologies; sorry was bullshit was his motto for a good reason, and really, why on Earth would this boy think he’d be offended to be immortalized on canvas?

Then again, they’d only just met, and Brian had just given his permission to use him as a model for his art project; he could see how Taylor might be worried that he’d be upset.

“Ummm…” Taylor hummed, obviously not sure what to say. And then he shook his head and said a bit of uncertainty. “Yeah? I mean, that was from the first day I saw you. You were walking into the quad, rushing off to somewhere and looked over. You...uh...smirked at me and then continued walking through the quad. I lost you after that.”

Brian just looked at him for a moment and then turned back to the canvas, still utterly speechless.

“I know it needs some work...” Taylor sighed and hunched his shoulders as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Are you kidding me?” Brian cut him off again; mostly because he couldn’t believe what the boy was saying. Needs work? In whose reality was he living in; because they must not be residing in the same one if he thought this needed work.

“Justin…” Brian trailed off as words wouldn’t come again. He shook his head in disbelief. “This is amazing. I literally don’t even have the words to tell you just what an amazing artist you are. And words are kind of my business.”

“Yeah?” Taylor flashed that sunshine smile that always struck Brian dumb; and he knew in that moment he was totally fucked. “So, does that mean you’ll let me show it?”

Brian huffed and shook his head again, eyeing the blond with incredulity.

“You are unbelievable,” he muttered, rolling his eyes when the little twat just giggled and looked pleased with himself. “Will I let you show it; do you really even have to ask?”

“No,” he quipped, his eyes dancing with mischief. “But it’s polite to do so anyways.”

“Unbelievable,” he muttered again and walked towards the window, needing some space to process what he’d just seen.

“So…” Taylor said, dusting off his hands as he walked over to a small table, which held a sketchbook, a couple of pencils and a measuring tape.

“So,” Brian reiterated, amused to see the blond’s nervousness return.

“This would be the part where you strip,” Taylor said with a wicked grin; which only broadened when Brian arched a brow. “Well, at least down to your underpants. I don’t need you to be completely nude for this project.”

Brian just huffed and began to remove his shirt, smirking internally when he heard the blond mutter almost inaudibly, ‘ _at least not yet_.’ Saucy little brat. But he finished undressing, folding and setting his clothing aside, until he was standing in nothing but his black briefs. And then he turned around in enough time to catch Taylor’s eyes sliding covetously over him.

“Where do you want me?” he purred, licking his lips as their eyes caught and desire flared in the blond’s; and Brian could read every dirty thought that flashed through his mind before Taylor flushed and looked away.

“Just stand in front of that screen, would you?” he said, his voice a bit husky as he gestured towards a white, folding screen. Brian walked over and stood there, placing his hands on his hips as he wasn’t quite sure what else to do them; but it seemed to work as Taylor muttered a quick, “thanks,” before turning his attention to his pad.

And then for the next fifteen minutes, Brian stood there, utterly fascinated as Taylor’s fingers flew over the page with a calm, concentrated competence that, truthfully, turned Brian on. He couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to have that intensity focused in other areas. He didn’t even have a chance to get bored as his very fertile mind kept him entertained with visions of them wrapped up together in his bed pursuing other pleasurable matters.

“Can you turn around,” Taylor asked, a bit absentmindedly as he flipped the page.

Brian turned and crossed his arms over his chest as the chill of the room started to creep into his bones, pebbling his skin. Something Taylor must have noted as suddenly there was a rush of warm air filling the room. Brian looked over his shoulder and nodded his thanks, but said nothing, much too distracted by his own thoughts.

“Sorry about that, “the blond murmured, his fingers still flying across the page. “I forget how cold this room can get; I usually get too caught up in what I’m doing to pay any mind to it. Just five more minutes and then you can move.”

Brian nodded again and turned around, continuing to hold the pose for required time; which, surprisingly, went much faster than he thought it would considering they hadn’t even been talking. (And didn’t it surprise him further that he didn’t feel the need to fill that silence either as there was nothing awkward about it.)  And then he heard the slap of cardboard against paper and a rustle behind him, as Taylor exhaled heavily and the called out, “That’s good.”

Relaxing his stance, Brian laced his fingers behind his head and stretched, groaning with pleasure when the tension in his back released. God that felt good. And then he smirked when he heard a very breathy, ‘ _so, very good,_ ’ come from behind him. He could get used to this.

“So, uh…” Taylor said as Brian turned back around, his cheeks pink as he walked forward with a measuring tape. “I...um…I need to take some measurements, if you don’t mind.”

“Do you now?” Brian asked, amused at the blond’s current timidness in the wake of his earlier boldness. Justin Taylor was shaping up to be an intriguing puzzle;one he couldn’t wait to unravel further.

Taylor’s eyes flicked up at Brian’s amused huff, blue eyes lit with fire, and grinned.

“Well, we do want to make sure that everything is proportional,” the blond purred; and _there_ he was; there was Brian’s audacious, little lion. “Don’t we?”

“Have at it, Picasso,” Brian chuckled, holding his arms out in a come and get me gesture.

The blond grinned as he walked over and then fell to his knees in front of him. Sinking his teeth into his bottom lip, it took everything Brian had in him _not_ to make the cliched comment. Not that Taylor couldn’t tell what he was thinking based on the gleam in his eyes as he wrapped the measuring tape around his waist; smug brat. And then noting the number, he jotted it down.

“I would have thought that you’d go for someone a bit more... endowed in this area,” Brian said, his breath hitching as slim, cool hands slid over his skin, taking measurement of his hips, the swell of his ass, his upper thighs and the length from his waist to upper thigh. Biting the inside of his cheek, Brian tried to fight back the arousal those hands stoked. “Like Drew Boyd.”

“Well, you know what they say,” Taylor said, looking up through his lashes, tongue in his cheek. “Size isn’t everything.”

“Are you saying that my ass is less than perfect,” Brian demanded in mock offense.

“Not at all; just that it wasn’t the only criteria that I was using when searching for a model,” Taylor denied as he slid his hands between his thighs to take his inseam; and then he licked his lips as he stared pointedly at Brian’s crotch. “Besides, from what I can see; what you lack in that area, you more than make up for it in others.”

Fucking tease.

“Well, I can’t argue with that reasoning.” Brian clasped his hands behind his back in an effort to keep himself from burying them into Taylor’s hair and shoving his face into his rock-hard, leaking dick. The blond just flashed him a knowing grin and went back to what he was doing.

“Plus, I really didn’t feel like trekking to Narnia to drag his ass out of the closet,” Taylor snorted as he jotted down a few more numbers.

Brian laughed and briefly debated on whether or not to reveal that Drew was actually dating Emmett; and then decided it wasn’t his story to tell. Besides, it wasn’t as if they were hiding their relationship. They just kept it private; and Taylor likely hadn’t linked Em’s Drewsie to the football player. And then he didn’t care about either man as the blond gathered his things and stood.

He swallowed thickly and stared down into Taylor’s upturned face, the sunlight streaming through the windows gilding his hair, lashes and lips where he’d recently licked them and his eyes were a wide, cerulean blue. He looked like a summer sprite or nymph or some other fey thing and Brian had to clench his hands to keep from touching his rose-dusted, porcelain skin.

“Should I feel offended that I’m your second choice?” Brian asked in a low, husky voice, his heart quickening as Taylor leaned in to hear him better, bringing the scent of citrus and something woody with him.

“Not at all,” he replied, his own voice hoarse as his eyes lowered to Brian’s mouth; he licked his lips again and flicked his eyes back up, nothing but an honest earnestness in them as he whispered, “after I saw you, no one else existed.”

Brian inhaled sharply and stepped further into Taylor’s personal space, groaning when he felt the blond’s fluttering breaths against his skin. He reached out, as if in a trance, and cupped Taylor’s cheek, marveling softness of his skin and dipped his head. He paused, his lips hovering over the blond’s, and stared into eyes blown with lust, only a thin band of blue visible; and he had just lowered his mouth, their lips almost touching, when a loud clatter in the hall startled them both.

Pulling away, Brian glanced at the clock, cursed and quickly dressed as he was about to be late if he didn’t hurry. Grabbing his book bag, he strode over and halted in front of the blond.

“It’s been...interesting, Taylor,” Brian smirked, his eyes flicking over the flushed, and slightly rumpled blond, arousal still thrumming through his body. “I can’t wait until tomorrow.”

And then he walked towards the door, opened it and stepped out, internally snickering when he heard Taylor cursing behind him. This was going to be a fun project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompts:** Brian POV; Brian/Justin, Sequel to Worth a Shot (or Two); At least one size doesn't matter joke; Brian finding a picture or sketch of himself; UST like crazy; Justin taking measurements (not that kind perv) for the pinata; “This would be the part where you strip.”


	8. The Spider and the Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Walk Into My Parlor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompts:** Justin POV; asshole neighbors/roommates; The asshole next door has his music up too loud while Justin’s trying to study and he goes to bitch him out only to find Brian there.

Justin heaved a frustrated sigh, his head pounding to the beat of the music next door, making him wish he had something sharp to impale himself on just so he could end his misery. He really regretted letting his migraine medication subscription lapse on days like this; but given the fact that he was putting himself through school, art supplies seemed more important than meds he used, maybe, every few months.

Scrubbing his hand through his hair, he glared at the thin dorm room wall between him and his most obnoxious neighbor; a man that was at least four years older than him, but still didn’t seem to have a clue about life or what he wanted out of it. And seriously, if he had to listen to him whine one more time about how difficult his life was because his mother didn't get him everything he wanted, he might just commit homicide.

Fucker; at least he _had_ a mother that cared.

Not that his mother didn’t; she was as supportive as she could be. But with his twelve-year-old sister to support because his father was a deadbeat asshole who took off with his secretary, she could only supply him with a few necessities. And Justin hated even taking those from her because he knew that she rarely had any money left over for herself.

Exhaling explosively, Just growled under his breath as yet another song queued, and more heavy bass filled the room, making his walls shake. Seriously, what the fuck was wrong with this guy? Did he think he was at fucking Babylon?

Trying to tune the blaring music out, Justin stared at his notes for his Art History class, but the words just blurred together. And had been since he’d started this venture in an effort to forget a certain sexy brunet. Biting his bottom lip, his mind slipped back to those last few minutes with Brian in the studio, where the beautiful man was so close he could smell his shampoo, soap and the remnants of his cologne. God he smelled so good.

And he bet he tasted even better.

Justin closed his eyes, shivering as he remembered the heat of Brian’s body so close to him, and the way his breath felt as it puffed against his skin. How he could almost feel the brunet’s lips on his, and how they brushed for what seemed like a split second, warm and full and so fucking addictive, Justin had nearly grabbed Brian and dragged him down to the cold, concrete floor with him.

He could just imagine the way those soft hands would feel on his skin, judging by those all too brief touches earlier. The way they’d slide down, divesting him of his clothing and cupping his ass as he ground that beautiful cock against his. Fuck. He bet it’d be amazing.

And then fucking Ethan had to ruin it all by dropping his case outside the door.

He’d been so close to tasting those lips, only to be cockblocked by his idiot roommate. And what the fuck he had even been doing there, he didn’t know, as the music studios were on the opposite side of the building; and he didn’t care. He only cared that the asshole was there and that he’d interfered in Justin getting exactly what he’d wanted since the first time he’d seen Brian.

Fucking Ethan. He’d been so close to shoving his foot up his ratty, flat ass; but then Justin figured he’d like it too much and refrained.

And then the sound of thumpa thumpa broke through his thoughts once again, ratcheting his headache up another notch. Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with this guy?

Snarling at the wall next to his bed, Justin tossed his book aside and got up, his stomach rolling as pain spiked behind his eyes at the sudden movement. Fuck that hurt. Pressing his fingers to his eyes, he rubbed, trying to ease the pressure behind them, but it did little good when the dickhead next door kept playing his fucking, stupid ass music at deafening decibels.

Don’t get him wrong; he enjoyed the thumpa thumpa as well. In the right place at the right time. Meaning in a fucking club and not in a dorm room at 9:30 p.m. on a Tuesday night.

Storming to his door, Justin ripped it open and marched over to the asshole’s door, ignoring his dorm mates hurriedly skittering out of his way. Banging on the door, in an effort to be heard, and not because he was imaging that it was the dickwad’s head; he waited, tapping his foot until he heard a faint scuffling.

“Listen asshole,” Justin began as soon as the door opened, not even bothering to see who it was in front of him. He was just that fucked off and he didn’t really care at this point. “I’ve asked you, politely I’ll remind you, to turn the fucking music down twice; and now, I’m done being nice. If you don’t turn your fucking music down, I will report you to the RA and let Ben hound...your...ass…”

Justin trailed off, and stared in confusion as a familiar face swam in front of him

“Taylor,” Brian said, arching a brow as he stared at him with faint amusement.

“Brian…” Justin said, a small frown on his face as he tried to figure out why he was standing there in asshole’s room. Because he knew that he didn’t live there or he would have noticed him a whole lot sooner.  “What are you doing here? You...I know you don’t live here; do you?”

Justin looked at the brunet with a great deal of bewilderment, wondering if he’d just been missing him somehow.

“Nope,” Brian gleefully said, tossing a smirk over his shoulder at a shorter brunet that Justin had simply dubbed the asshole; or the moron, or the whiny bastard that didn’t appreciate what he had depending on his mood. “Sadly, I’m the asshole’s best friend; I just stopped by for a visit.”

“Brian!” the asshole whined; and God, hasn’t anyone ever told him that there was nothing attractive about a grown man sounding like a fucking six-year-old told to share his favorite toy.

“What?” Brian sniggered; Asshole just scowled at his obvious mirth. “Can’t deal with the truth? You know, it’s actually nice not being the asshole for once in this situation.”

“Whatever,” Justin cut in, ignoring the bitchy stare Asshole sent his way; he just wanted to be done with this before it could deteriorate into acidic banter between the two friends. “Just turn the music down or I go to Ben.”

“Why should I?” Asshole asked belligerently, making Justin want to walk up and pop him in the nose. But he figured the resulting whine fest would be much worse than the music so, again, he refrained. Brian just arched a brow and rolled his eyes.

“Because it’s nearly fucking ten at night and _some_ of us have an exam first thing in the morning.” Justin spat between grit teeth; and then moaned and pressed his hand to his temple when pain spiked behind his eyes again.

“Mikey, turn the fucking music down,” Brian ordered, all levity gone from his expression as he peered down into Justin’s face. “You okay?”

“Just a headache,” Justin waved him off; but Brian wasn’t having any of it. He grabbed Justin by the neck and began rubbing the knotted muscles.

And Justin wanted to do nothing more than to rest his head against the brunet’s chest and let him work his magic until Justin was an incomprehensible puddle of goo. But music. Which was still pounding away in the room; and judging by the looks from people passing the open doorway, he wasn’t the only one fed up by it. So, Justin fixed a glare onto Asshole, (he refused to call him Mikey), and continued through clenched teeth.

“Which likely would have gone away by now, if _someone_ had fucking listened and turned the music down the first time I asked him to.”

“Fuck you,” Asshole spat, glaring at Justin for all he was worth.

“Not in a million years, dickwad,” Justin said, looking the other man over with a snide smile; he supposed he was cute in a boy-next-door sort of way, but his attitude killed any shred of attractiveness he may have had. “I’d rather have my dick shrivel up and fall off.”

Brian snorted at the comment; but quickly sobered when he caught Asshole’s offended glare.

“Enough,” Brian commanded; and then he shook his head and it sounded like he muttered something that sounded like, _’surrounded by fucking drama princesses,’_ but Justin couldn’t be sure. He glared at him nonetheless; which Brian blithely ignored.

“Mikey, don’t be a dick. Turn the fucking music down; it’s nearly curfew anyways,” he continued and glared at Asshole until he reluctantly did so; then he turned to Justin, his expression softening with sympathy. Not an emotion he wanted from him, but he’d take it right now.  “As for you; let’s find you some Tylenol, Taylor.”

“Can’t,” Justin muttered, rubbing his hand over his eyes. “Allergic to it.”

Brian stared at him in complete bewilderment, “How the fuck is anyone…” But he trailed off when Justin just shrugged; it’s not like he had any say in what his body decided was poison and therefore must be attacked. “Okay, fine, what about Aspirin; will that work?” Justin nodded and then winced when that made his head hurt even worse. “Good; let’s go.”

“But Brian…” Asshole whined; and seriously, he was just seconds away from being mincemeat if he didn’t can it with the whining. There was only so much of it that Justin was willing to tolerate.

Brian was obviously immune to it, however, as he just waved Asshole off like this happened every day. And based on the petulant expression on his face, it likely did. God, how did Brian put up with it? If Daphne had even thought of whining as much as this man-child, he would have gone all tough love on her and told her to grow some fucking balls.

And then he’d die, because Daphne was vicious when she was fucked off. But he’d do it for the good of mankind, even if it meant poking the sleeping tiger.

“Later Mikey,” Brian called as he ushered Justin out the door; and Justin could feel Asshole’s malevolent glare stabbing him in the back of the neck; but fuck him. If he’d been decent and just turned the music down in the first place, his best friend would still be sitting in his room, listening to him whine. “I’ll see you at Ma’s for Sunday dinner.”

And with that Brian closed the door on Asshole’s bitching and steered Justin down the hall, his hand firmly planted on the nape of his neck.

“He’s your brother?” Justin asked incredulously, trying to parse his mind around the idea that this divine creature somehow got stuck with _that_ for a sibling.

Brian snorted; okay, maybe not.

“Nope; we’ve been best friends since we were fourteen,” he said as he led him over to Ben’s door; and then pulled Justin against his chest when they stopped in front of it. “But his mother practically raised me, so I always call her Ma.”

Justin just made a muffled sound of acknowledgement and buried his face into Brian’s chest; and he really wished he could enjoy the way Brian’s breath hitched at the movement. But alas, headache from hell. Brian wrapped his arm around his shoulder and held him there for a moment before knocking on the door, which, thankfully, opened right away.

“Hey Ben, you have any Aspirin?” Brian greeted. Justin couldn’t help wondering how they knew each other; especially as he knew Ben was a literature major and Brian was in the business program. But the thought slipped away quickly. “Taylor here has a bitch of a headache and he can’t take Tylenol due to his allergies.”

“Uh, no,” Ben said, and Justin could feel his gaze on him, but he didn’t look up. “I have Motrin?”

“Justin?” Brian asked, obviously wondering if that was safe for him to take; instead of answering, he simply nodded and snuggled further into Brian’s chest.

What? He might be in pain, but he wasn’t above using it to his advantage.

“That would be great, Ben,” Brian said, answering for Justin as he smoothed his fingers along Justin’s neck.

At that point, Ben must have gone back into his room, as he could hear the rattle of a box, and then he came back and handed Brian what he could only assume were some pill packets. Justin lifted his head and, yup, that’s what they were. He turned to Ben with a weak smile.

“Thanks, Ben,” Justin said, and then nearly groaned when he detected a flash of interest in his eyes; once upon a time, he might have tapped that, but since Brian...well, no one compared.

Brian tightened his arm around him in a distinctly possessive manner, pulling Justin into his body as if to tell the other man, _‘hands fucking off; this one is mine.’_ And was that a growl? It sounded like a growl. Whatever it was, it was kinda sexy and Ben backed off real fast and wished them a good evening before quickly shutting the door.

“Yeah, thanks, Bruckner,” Brian muttered to the closed door and then gently led Justin back down the hall to his room. “Let’s go get you settled, Picasso. And if Mikey is still blaring his music, I’ll beat his ass for you.”

Justin snorted, but allowed himself to be led away. They entered his still open doorway, and he cringed at the realization that he’d forgotten to close it. Luckily, nothing seemed amiss. Thank God. He didn’t need Ethan bitching at him right now if something were to turn up missing or damaged.

Leading him to his bed, Brian settled him down on it and then walked over to a mini-fridge that had definitely seen better days, and pulled out a bottle of water. He walked back over, opened the pill packets, and handed him four, along with the opened bottle of water. Justin hesitated instinctually, normally not one to take an open bottle or pills from someone he barely knew, but shook it off as he’d been watching Brian the entire time.

And even if he hadn’t, he was surprised to note that he trusted this man to keep him safe.

Justin took the pills and drank most of the water; then he handed the bottle to Brian, who capped it and set it on the nightstand. He watched as Brian crawled onto his bed, wondering what he was planning to do. An answer that came immediately as Brian leaned back against the headboard and gestured to Justin, who was still sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Come here,” Brian said softly; Justin sighed and crawled between Brian’s legs and then flipped around until his head was resting against Brian’s chest.

Without a word, Brian ran his hands soothingly over Justin’s neck and then began to gently, and methodically, knead Justin’s scalp, temples, and neck, massaging out any knots that had built up over the day. Justin sighed in contentment as the competent hands working on his tense muscles, and the meds he’d taken, finally started to do their job and the pain seemed to melt away slowly, but surely.

“God, that feels good,” Justin groaned a few minutes later as he tipped his head back, his body warm and pliant against the other man.

“Does it?” Brian asked against his ear, his touches gentling until they were more like caresses; and Justin bit his lip as those warm, slightly callused hands slid over his skin, teasing the sensitive areas behind his ears and at the nape of his neck.

“Yeah,” he murmured, stifling a gasp as Brian’s nose nuzzled his temple, and soft lips brushed over the shell of his ear, his hot breath puffing against it.

Justin stiffened for an entirely new reason now, his nerves zinging as a playful tongue flicked out and tasted the skin at the hollow behind his ear. Fuck, how was it possible for him to be so completely relaxed one second, and then in the next want to toss this man on his back and have his way with him.

Licking his lips, Justin arched and cocked his head to the side, to give Brian better access to his neck. Brian huffed softly, but obliged him, pressing soft kisses along his jaw, his hands running over his hair, cheeks, jaw and neck, anywhere he could find skin making Justin aquirm and gasp, especially when one hand slid down the front of his shirt. God, he just wanted this man to touch him forever.

“Think you’re good to lie down now?” Brian asked, his voice husky as he gently raked his nails across Justin’s chest.

“Yeah,” Justin said breathlessly, groaning at the loss of those hands on his body, even if it were just for a moment.

“Good,” Brian whispered as he lowered Justin to the bed and stretched out along his side, his very interested cock pressing against Justin’s hip as he cradled his head in one hand and hovered over Justin.

Justin studied him silently, his eyes running over his face and halting at Brian’s lips for a moment before catching Brian’s eyes. God they were gorgeous; they looked almost green in this light, shot through with bronze and gold. They stared at each other for a few heartbeats before Brian slowly lowered his head, as if waiting to see if Justin would move or push him away.

Justin closed his eyes, and his breathing hitched when Brian pressed his lips to his brow, and then kissed each of his eyelids, and then his nose and then seemed to hover over his lips. His nerves crackled with anticipation as the moment drew out and he was just about to breakdown and crush his lips to Brian’s, when the other man spoke hesitantly.

“Justin...?”

He opened his eyes, and felt them nearly crossing as he tried to study Brian’s face since it was so close, but he did see enough to realize he was asking for permission. Likely because he didn’t want to take advantage due to Justin’s earlier incapacitation. 

“Yes, please…” Justin whispered, tilting his mouth a bit, and inhaling sharply when Brian’s lips lowered and just barely brushed against his.

Justin groaned and sunk his fingers into Brian’s hair, quivering in anticipation of what was to come, when the door slammed open. Cursing under his breath, Justin was so ready to kill his roommate for his inopportune arrival; especially when Brian huffed in displeasure and dropped his head to Justin’s shoulder in resignation.

“Fuck,” Justin quietly groused, tipping his head to the ceiling. “I fucking hate people.”

Brian chuckled at his obvious frustration; he lifted his head up, his eyes still blown with lust as he grinned at Justin, and whispered, “Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow,” Justin reluctantly agreed, shooting a scathing look Ethan’s way. He didn’t know how he did it, but the little asshole always seemed to know when Justin was about to get lucky and showed his unwelcome face

“Later,” Brian whispered; he pressed his lips to Justin’s, and then scrambled up and walked out the door, blatantly ignoring a glaring Ethan.

“Later,” Justin whispered, touching his mouth as he watched Brian walk out the door.

Huffing, Justin fell back against his bed, still harder than a rock and viciously thought of all the ways he could kill Ethan for his interruption. There was a reason that Justin usually went to his conquests’ places, rather than come back here. The fucker never seemed to understand the dorm code of do not enter when there was a tie on the door.

Granted, he hadn’t done that this time, but still; the slimy, little weasel could have left once he realized Justin was ‘busy.’.

“Well, didn’t you look cozy?” Ethan spat as he threw his bag on his bed and picked up his violin case.

And fuck if Justin was going to put up with his jealous, spiteful ass tonight.

“Fuck off, Ethan,” Justin sneered, turning his back to the whiny pain in his ass. “And do try to be quiet; I’m going to bed.”

“But I have to practice…” Ethan said, holding up his case

Although, why he thought he’d get away with it when it was after curfew, Justin didn’t know and didn’t care. He hadn’t put the kibosh on thumpa-thumpa man to just have his roommate fry his nerves with that caterwauling he called music. Truthfully, it sounded like a mix between cats yowling and nails scraping across a blackboard most of the time.

“Then use the fucking studios,” Justin said, flicking an impatient glare over his shoulder. “That’s what they are there for.”

“Whatever,” Ethan muttered; he gathered up his bag once more and stormed out of the room with it and his violin, slamming the door in his wake.

“Yeah, whatever.” Justin muttered, rolling his eyes at his roommate’s dramatics. He sighed, cupped his dick and gave it a rueful squeeze. “Fuck; at this rate, my dick is going to fall off due to blue balls before I can even do anything fun with it.”


	9. With Friends Like These

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of The Spider and the Fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompts:** Brian POV; Day after they almost kiss; "Don't deny you're obsessed with that cute little tush.

"Soooo," Emmett drawled as he dropped into the seat next to Brian, startling the latter out of his thoughts. "A little birdie told me that you caved to the Taylor charm."

Brian sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, so not in the mood to deal with Emmett's penchant for gossip today of all days; especially as he was still strung taut as a wire due to the last two sexually-charged meetings with the subject at hand.

As it was, he barely got any sleep last night, tossing and turning as he remembered soft skin under his hands and the way Justin's body molded to his. The way he smelled – a hint of sandalwood mixed with citrus and maybe even almonds. The way he tasted when their lips brushed for that fraction of a second – salty mixed with something sweet that he couldn't identify. And fuck, the soft, kittenish sounds he made in the back of his throat when Brian had had his hands on him…

He was getting hard just thinking about it.

Which had been precisely his problem this morning, and why he ran out of his room as if his tail was on fire. Sitting there in his bed, a bed exactly like the one he'd been in last night with Justin, he'd played that scene over and over in his mind until he was hard, aching and leaking pre-come. He'd remembered palming his cock through his jeans and groaning as he'd imagined it was a different hand, one with long, artistic, fingers on it.

God, he hadn't gotten off that fast since he'd first discovered that his dick was his new favorite toy; just the thought of Justin alone was enough to set him off. And that had scared the shit out of him. Because he'd met and fucked plenty of gorgeous men; and even more recently, he had turned several gorgeous men down without a thought or a twinge of regret because he had more important things on his mind.

But this, admittedly beautiful, kid had become like a fever in his blood and he couldn't stop thinking about him no matter how hard he tried.

It was enough to send him running though.

If he had stayed in his room, he'd known that eventually, he would break all the rules he'd made for his last year of school and track the kid down. And then he'd fuck the shit out of him on the nearest horizontal or vertical surface. It didn't really matter as long as he was buried inside that amazing ass.

So, he ran, like the coward he totally admits he is, and arrived much too early for his Ethics Class. But he figured that if he was in a classroom setting, he might just be able to focus on his studies rather than imagining all the things he'd like to do to Justin's ass.

And so far…it had been a complete and utter failure.

He was so fucked; and not in the fun, life affirming way. Yet.

"I'm merely helping him with his art project," Brian said with a bland smile; which, he _was_ helping Justin with that, so it wasn't a complete lie.

"Oh, please," Emmett snorted, dismissing Brian's pat answer with a wave of his hand; it sucked when your friends knew you better than you knew yourself at times. "Don't deny you're obsessed with that cute little tush."

"The 'tush,' as you called it, is admittedly excellent," Brian conceded with a small nod; because it was and he'd be the last to deny it. "And really? Tush? What are we, in grade school? Just call it an ass."

"Well, there is no need to be uncouth," Emmett sniffed haughtily as he pulled out his books and organized his papers on the table.

"Whatever," Brian muttered, rolling his eyes. "As I said, I'm only helping him with a project; if anyone is enamored of an ass, it would be ihim/i given that he's using mine as a model."

"Like you weren't drooling over said ass for weeks before he even noticed you," Ted snorted as he sat down on Brian's other side.

Brian grimaced as he recalled that Ted had been present the first time he'd ever seen Justin and witnessed Brian stopping dead in his tracks as he watched that perfect bubble butt bounce its way across the lawn. It had taken Brian a full minute to realize that Ted had been speaking to him after that; not a moment he wanted known to all.

"Theodore?" Brian sneered, casting his friend the evil eye.

"Yes, Brian?" Ted asked by rote, although he surely had to know what was coming by the way he winced.

"Shut up," Brian said, smirking when Ted just nodded in resignation.

Brian looked back at his books, his mind wandering to his current predicament and totally missing the knowing looks being exchanged over his head. So much for finding other things to occupy his mind with; there was no way he could avoid the topic of Justin when Honeycutt was on the trail of juicy gossip.

"You have to admit, he iis/i beautiful," Emmett mused after a few minutes.

"Agreed," Ted nodded; a bit too enthusiastically for Brian's tastes. "If I wasn't dating Blake, and I thought for one second that he'd give me the time of day; I'd fuck him."

Brian scowled, but remained silent.

"And his ass... truly a work of art; like a succulent, ripe peach just waiting to be plucked…" Emmett continued with a low whistle of appreciation.

"And just how would _you_ know anything about his ass," Brian asked, his hackles rising as he stared at the self-proclaimed nelly Queen.

"Took a spin class with him once," Emmett confided, fanning himself in memory. "Saw him in the showers; trust me, I wasn't the only one who couldn't keep my eyes off him. That's how I knew my Drewsie wasn't nearly as straight as he professed himself to be."

Emmett preened for a moment as he thought of his boyfriend, but sobered quickly when he saw Brian's impatient glare cast his way.

"Not that Justin noticed," Emmett snorted. "That boy can be truly oblivious when he wants to be." He paused and then cast a sly smirk towards Brian and Ted. "I did briefly toy with the idea of asking Drew if he wanted to share that glorious, little, bubble butt; but quickly nixed that idea as I am far too jealous to share."

"Wise move," Brian said through clenched teeth, uncertain why he was even bothered by the idea of Justin in his friend's bed.

"I wonder if Blake would…" Ted mused aloud, but quickly trailed off when Brian's head whipped his way.

"Alright, that's enough," Brian hissed, opening his notebook with a snap. "Leave the boy alone; he doesn't need to be corrupted by the likes of you horny queers."

"But he does by you?" Emmett asked, an arch smile on his face.

Brian glared at Emmett for several long moments and then turned toward the front of the room, not even bothering to dignify that with an answer as the professor walked in.

"Oh, honey; you've got it so bad," Emmett said to the table at large, garnering a snicker from Ted and a scowl from Brian. "I'm going to enjoy your fall from grace."

"Fuck off, Honeycutt," Brian sneered, and then quickly flipped his textbook open to the desired page.

"Don't call me, Honeycutt," Emmett muttered, but Brian just ignored it as he chose to focus on his class rather than perfect, blond boy asses.

… … … … …

"I can't believe you dumped me for that twink last night," Michael groused as he threw himself on the couch next to Brian.

Brian just scowled and ignored him for a few moments as he scanned the lounge once more, his eyes catching on the occasional blond head, but it was never the blond that he wanted to find. And that only made his scowl deepen as he couldn't believe that it had come down to this and Brian Kinney was actually chasing down a man; but after what he'd heard at lunch, Justin had been prominently on his mind and he had to do _something_ or go mad with curiosity.

The world must have tipped on its axis.

Not that he'd _ever_ admit that last part out loud. If his friends ever heard that he was waiting in the student lounge of Michael's building, well…between Michael's whining and Honeycutt's crowing, he'd never hear the end of it. Even Ted would be hard pressed not to do a little gloating if he were to find out.

And that was so not happening.

"Oh, get over it Mikey," Brian snapped when the whining reached epic levels.

Christ on a stick, why the fuck did he have to come to this campus? He both blessed and cursed the day Deb won that lottery. Blessed as she was set for life thanks to his skill in investing, but cursed because she he had plenty of disposable income and there was no one she liked to indulge more than Mikey. Personally, he was beginning to think that she just paid for Michael's college to keep him busy while she traveled the world with Vic.

"It's not like we were doing anything of interest. I was about to leave anyways," he continued casting a glance towards the elevators and scanning the room once more.

"Well, I hope fucking him was worth it," Michael spat, his arms crossed over his chest. "Since now, I'm likely to fail this test because you cut out early."

 _More like because you're too fucking lazy to actually pay attention or do any of the required work. The only reason you haven't been kicked out is because of Mommy's fat wallet and you manage to do the bare minimum in requirements,_ he thought snidely. He knew better than to express it aloud though. Deb may love him and may be helping him with the college expenses not covered by his scholarship, but she would still call him up and bitch him out if Mikey went whining to her about Brian's behavior.

As soon as he was through with school and paid everything back though, Mikey will need to find another patsy because he was done with it.

"Not that it's any of your business," Brian said, what little patience he had rapidly dwindling. "But I haven't had him. Yet. We're working on a project together. And if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, to go to the math center and ask for a fucking tutor. I don't have the time to bail your ass out every time you have a fucking quiz."

"But, Brian," Michael whined, tugging on his arm as if that would get him to budge. "You're my best friend; and best friends help each other…"

And Christ, if he had a dollar for every time he'd heard that phrase, he'd be richer than Midas; or well, richer than Deb at least.

"Yes, I'm your best friend," Brian snapped, yanking his arm away. "Nowhere in that statement does it imply that I'm your fucking nursemaid. If you want someone to hold your hand through college, call your Mommy. I'm sure Deb would love to relive her wild youth with you. You could go to keggers together. It would be an oh-so-sweet mother-son bonding moment."

_Sorry Deb, but there is only so much one could stand before they broke._

"Fuck you, Brian," Michael spat, his eyes flashing

"Yeah, never gonna happen, Mikey," Brian said, internally shuddering at the mere thought because _God no_ ; if he was ever drunk and high enough to give in to that, he'd never get rid of the little parasite. "Listen; are you listening? Do us both a favor and go to the fucking math center and deal with this shit on your own. I have too much on my plate to pull your ass out of the fire again."

"Oh, but you'll help that twink with his work?" Michael belligerently asked, spittle flying out of his mouth to land on the sofa between them; and thank God it didn't land on him.

"What can I say, Mikey," Brian drawled, at this point just goading his friend and daring him to go run to Deb. "When a cutie, with a bubble butt like that, asks you to pose nude for him, you jump at the chance. Maybe then, you might get laid and I wouldn't have to listen to yet another rousing round with Rosie Fucking Palms."

"Whatever," Michael muttered, throwing himself back into his seat to pout. Brian just grinned to himself as he knew Michael would back down as he usually did on these occasions. He really didn't want to admit to Deb that he was passing Professor David's class because the guy had a hard on for Michael.

Looking away from Michael, Brian scanned the room, his heart picking up in tempo as he spied a familiar mop of blonde hair, and then crashing down as he realized that the body that went with said hair was rapidly making its way out the opposite door.

"Fuck," Brian swore under his breath, jumping to his feet in an instant.

"What?" Michael sneered, still pouting like the overgrown two year old he is.

"I just missed him! Again! Thanks a lot, Michael." Brian said, scowling at the other man for all he was worth before turning on his heel.

Brian swiftly crossed the room and made his way out the door, blatantly ignoring Michael's cries for attention behind him.


	10. Family Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of With Friends Like These.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been holding onto this chapter for a while now, hoping to finish the next one before posting it. But after writing the vignette for Britin, and given that I'm mostly down with the next chapter, I decided to post it as I needed something a bit more lighthearted today.

**Family Connections**

Justin stared off into space dreamily, his chin propped in his hand, which in turn was propped on one of the very comfy pillows in his and Daph's favorite coffee shop. His lips still tingled from last night. He was completely ignoring Daphne, but he couldn't help it. He kept replaying that far too brief kiss and Brian's parting words in his mind, setting his heart and stomach fluttering anew.

It was a good thing that today had been a free period of sorts in his Life Painting class. The instructor had told them to feel free to work on anything they hadn't finished in a previous class, or even work on something of their own, as long as it involved the human form. He would've never been able to concentrate in class with everything on his mind.

No guesses needed on who he chose as his subject.

Justin still couldn't get the image of Brian standing in his studio in nothing but a pair of black briefs, his muscles rippling as he subtly moved to stay comfortable. Justin had wanted to throw his pad down then and there and lick a hot path up those glorious abs, up to his nipples and then suck them into little peaks as he watched the pleasure filter over Brian's face.

Licking his lips, he squirmed in his seat, and leaned forward to take a long drag off his cookies and cream milkshake, his cheeks hollowing in an effort to suck the thick liquid through the straw. God, that was so good. Dipping his spoon into the whipped cream, he slowly slid it into his mouth, his eyes closing in pleasure as the taste of fresh cream burst over his tongue.

Pulling the spoon out of his mouth, Justin opened his eyes and licked the spoon thoroughly to make sure he'd gotten every last drop, coloring when he noticed Daphne watching him with a dazed look on her face. Dropping the spoon to the table, Justin looked away, slightly embarrassed as he realized how that must have looked to anyone watching him; Daph had chided him more than once on his unintentionally seductive food habits.

"So, have you kissed him yet?" Daphne asked, demurely sipping from her caramel frozen coffee drink, her eyes gleaming with mischief.

"No…yes…not really?" Justin cocked his head to the side and tried to figure out how to explain it; they had kissed in a way, but not in the way Daphne was meaning.

"So what is it?" Daphne prodded, nudging Justin's leg with her foot.

They were both sitting on their favorite loveseat, the one they commandeered at the same time every Wednesday, shoes off and feet up for their weekly bitch and gossip fest. It had become so routine, that everyone left the loveseat open at this time and if anyone was sitting on it, they were quickly informed by the regulars that they needed to move. It was kind of embarrassing actually, as he and Daphne had never expected preferential treatment.

"We haven't kissed in the way you mean," Justin said, swirling his straw in his milkshake to loosen it up a bit; He pressed his finger to the top of the straw and drew it out, letting the milkshake dribble into his mouth before putting it back in. Licking his lips clean, he continued. "I think we would have last night, but fucking Ethan showed up just before we were going to. Again. Why the fuck did I agree to room with him?"

"I have no fucking idea," Daphne said, rolling her eyes at the familiar complaint. "I tried to warn you that you'd end up regretting it, but you wouldn't listen to me. You just kept on and on about how he seemed nice and rooming with a fellow artist would be much better than dealing with that archaeology student that kept bringing weird shit into your room."

"He was nice," Justin said, just a shade petulantly.

And Ethan had been at first. Justin had been painting in his studio, completely wrapped up in what he was doing, when his friend and studio mate Eric had walked in with Ethan, looking for one of his sketch pads. Ethan had been charming and funny and Justin had liked him immediately, even agreeing to be his roommate this year when he asked several months later. Boy, had that been a mistake.

"Yeah, until he tried climbing into your bed one night," Daphne snorted, rolling her eyes as she took another sip of her coffee. "Please tell me you didn't believe that 'I was drunk and confused' bullshit. Because that boy has had a hard-on for you since before you got a room together."

"Why didn't you tell me then?" Justin asked, a bit annoyed that Daphne hadn't warned him of his stalker-in-training.

"I thought it was obvious with the way he was practically drooling on your ass," Daphne scoffed, giving Justin an 'are you kidding me' look.

"I…I didn't notice," Justin said, flushing as he realized he must have been pretty damned oblivious not to have picked up on the other man's interest; unless Ethan had been careful not to show it much until it was too late to change room assignments.

He doubted it though, as it was a complaint he'd gotten often from potential suitors.

"You never do," Daphne muttered, scowling into her drink. "It's one of your most endearing, as well as one of your most frustrating, traits."

"I'm sorry, Daph," Justin said, still feeling bad that he had never picked up on her crush.

Not that there was a whole lot that he could have done to ease her mind about it. You know, being gay and all; but he would have, at the very least, been a bit more discreet about his conquests out of deference to her feelings.

"Meh." Daphne shrugged and dismissed his concerns with a wave of her hand. "I'm over it. I decided crushing on a gay boy was far too much heartbreak in the making and made you my best friend instead."

"That makes sense," Justin said dryly, his tone implying anything but logical thinking.

"It does," Daphne insisted, a smirk on her face. "By getting to you early, I have firmly established myself as your first and most faithful fag hag."

"And what a wonderful fag hag you are," Justin granted and bumped his fist to hers when she held it out; she truly was his best friend.

"Exactly," Daphne said imperiously, and then flashed a sly grin. "Which is why you are going to tell me everything that happened last night. I need the deets as I am a poor, lonely girl with nobody to love and therefore must live vicariously through your love life."

"I find it faintly disturbing that at any time you might just be imagining my sex life while getting off," Justin said, shuddering at the mere thought of Daphne doing anything to pleasure herself; girl parts, ick.

"What?" Daphne asked, arching a brow as Justin just shook his head incredulously. "I can appreciate two beautiful men kissing and all that other stuff. Dish!"

Justin rolled his eyes, but knew there was no way of him getting out of it. Daphne was annoyingly persistent, even going as far as to record messages onto a tape recorder just in case her voice ever went out. Which it hadn't yet, as Justin usually caved before it had gotten to that point. But still, she was prepared in the event that Justin tried to out stubborn her one day. Better to just give her what she wanted.

It was less of a headache that way.

"Well it started when Asshole next door was blasting his music while I was trying to study," Justin sighed, rolling his eyes as Daphne squealed and snuggled back into one of the overstuffed couch arms like a child waiting for a bedtime story.

"Why didn't you go to the library?" She asked, confused as to why he was in his room; she'd heard plenty of horror stories of Asshole being…well, an asshole. Plus there was the whole Ethan thing. So, she knew Justin usually avoided his room like the plague.

"Because it was nearly closing time and I had a headache from hell," Justin explained; Daphne grimaced, casting a commiserating glance his way.

"Ah," Daphne said, and then made an imperious gesture with her hand. "Proceed."

"Yes my liege," Justin intoned gravely, snickering when she shoved him with her foot. "So, I went next door, banged on it to tell Asshole to knock it the fuck off before I got Ben and guess who answered the door?"

"Brian?" Daphne asked, her eyes lighting up with unholy glee. Justin just shook his head and wondered why he was cursed with far too many interfering females in his life.

"Got it in one," Justin nodded, taking a long suck of his milkshake, his brow furrowing and cheeks hollowing as he determinedly sucked a piece of cookie up the straw.

Daphne rolled her eyes at his antics, but waited for him to finish as she knew it did no good to point out that it would be easier if he just scooped the damned piece of cookie up with his spoon. But Justin only did that as a last resort. He set the shake aside and took another scoop of whipped cream, once again enjoying the taste, until Daphne huffed and shoved him with her foot once more.

"So, after a bit of an argument with Asshole, who turns out to be his best friend," Justin paused when Daphne groaned at that tidbit. "Yeah seriously; I almost said hell no and ran the other way; but…" Justin paused again, a small smile on his face. "But then he realized that I was in pain and went all man in charge, ordering Asshole to turn the fucking music down and ushered me off to Ben for some meds, which I wish I had thought about before then; and then he marched me back to my room and took care of me, and I was just fucking lost at that point."

"Ooooo," Daphne squealed in glee, a dreamy smile on her face. "The protective type. I so love it when they get all commanding and protective like that. Seriously, you have all the fucking luck; except for when it comes to dorm mates. You suck at that."

Justin rolled his eyes, but couldn't help silently agreeing with Daphne's assessment; between Asshole Neighbor, Creepy Skull Guy and Stalker-in-Training, he really did have shit luck when it came to dorm mates.

"So after he makes me take the meds and drink some water, he climbs into my bed," Justin paused again when Daphne made an excited squeak. "Not like that. Well, not at first. Anyways, so, he starts giving me this killer neck and head massage, and oh my God, his hands are to die for; seriously, I want them all over my body."

"Lucky bitch," Daphne muttered, a disgruntled moue on her face.

"I will drink to that," Justin snickered, toasting her with his milkshake. Daphne flipped him off. "And then we were laying there and he kissed my eyes and nose and cheeks and we were just about to kiss for real when that asshole Ethan barged in. I swear, it's like he has some sort of alert system in place that tells him when I'm getting lucky."

"Maybe he does," Daphne said with a shrug. Justin stared at her incredulously, but Daphne just looked concerned. "No, seriously, Jus; it's not like there is much privacy in the dorms, so maybe he has someone alert him that you have someone in the room."

"That's just creepy," Justin said, the idea making him shudder. He'd been mostly joking with the stalker-in-training label, but the way Daphne made it sound, it was more like it was a reality than just a macabre internal joke.

"It's Ethan," Daphne said with a pointed look.

"I don't even want to think about that right now or I'll never be able to sleep at night," Justin shuddered again and vowed to booby trap his bed if that little prick even thought of coming anywhere near him again. "Anyways, so, he bursts in, which kills the mood pretty fast and Brian leaves, but not before he does kiss me softly on the lips and promises to see me today."

"Oooohhhhhh…" Daphne stared at him dreamily. "So, how was it?"

"Amazing," Justin grinned, flashing that wide smile that Daphne swore lit up the room; he closed his eyes and thought back to last night. "His lips are so soft, yet firm at the same time, and so warm; and God, he smells amazing – like vanilla and sandalwood and apples. And when our lips touched, it was like electricity shot down my spine."

"I reiterate, lucky bitch," Daphne grumbled, disgruntled once again that her love life was barren at the moment. "So, you're going to see him tonight?"

"Yeah, we need to work on the…" Justin said, trailing off when he was suddenly hit over the head with a cushion. Huffing, Justin looked up with an annoyed frown, only to meet his cousin Cynthia's flashing blue eyes. He flinched, knowing that whatever had pissed her off wouldn't be good for him as she tended to hold a grudge.

"Why didn't you tell me that dickhead kicked you out?" Cynthia demanded, her hands pressed firmly on her hips.

Oh fuck; how the hell had she found out about that? He'd made certain that no one in his family knew the exact details of him moving into the dorms. He'd fended most of the questions off by saying he just wanted to try the dorm experience; and then, when no one said anything after about a year, he thought he was safe.

"Because your cousin is an idiot who didn't want to cause friction in the family for his mother and his sister's sake?" Daphne asked rhetorically, a vicious smile on her face. She'd never agreed with how Justin had handled the whole Craig incident and felt Craig needed to be strung up by his balls. "Hey, Cyn; how have you been?

"I was doing much better until I heard through the rumor mill that that asshole had the nerve to kick my favorite cousin to the curb," Cynthia spat, her arms crossed over her chest. She tapped her foot and stared at Justin heatedly. "And _then_ realized that said cousin hadn't mentioned a thing the last few times we talked."

"I just didn't want to upset you," Justin explained weakly, knowing that there was no excuse that he could give that would win Cynthia over; she'd always hated Craig and his airs, pretending that he was WASP when he'd only married one. There was no way she'd cut him any slack. "I didn't want you storming over to the house and.."

"Kicking him in the balls like he so rightly deserves?" Cynthia huffed.

"Yeah, that," Justin said wryly. "Not that I care about him, but you know that Mom wouldn't have heard the end of it and Molly…"

"Would be fine," Cynthia stated, her eyes blazing. Justin cringed and made himself as small as possible on the couch; he knew Cyn was right. "Because Grandfather would have made it fine and well you know it. So, what was the real reason? And the words 'I was too embarrassed to let anyone know of my predicament' better not come out of your mouth or I will smack you upside the head. You know damn well that you are the favorite and everyone would have rallied around you if they knew."

Justin smiled sheepishly knowing she'd hit the nail on the head.

"You are an idiot," Cynthia huffed, shoving Justin's legs off the couch and sitting down. "You're lucky I love you or else I would seriously kick your ass."

"I'm sorry, Cyn," Justin said in a meek voice; and he was sorry he'd held the information back from her. "I just didn't want to cause problems for Mom and Molly."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it," Cynthia said, looking like the cat that'd caught the canary; which made Daphne sit up with curiosity.

"Oh, God, what did you do?" Justin asked, almost dreading the answer; he knew how vindictive Cynthia could be when someone hurt one of her loved ones. And since she couldn't stand Craig in the first place, he could only imagine the mischief she'd wrought.

"Well, I had lunch with Grandfather the other day," Cynthia said with a smirk, pausing when Justin groaned and buried his face into a pillow. "Oh, get over it; someone needed to do something. Be glad it was me and not my Mother. You know what she's like."

"Oh dear God in heaven," Justin sat up straight as a poker, a horrified look on his face. If any one thought that Cynthia could hold a grudge, they'd never met his aunt. She took it to the fucking grave. Once you fucked up, there was no second chance with her. She would find a way to end you. "Aunt Muriel knows?"

"Oh, does she ever," Cynthia snickered. "I'd really hate to be in Craig's shoes right now. Anyways, I had lunch with Grandfather and may have accidentally let it slip what Craig did and why; and then I may have said that I found it interesting that he had the nerve to throw stones for so-called immoral behavior when he was fucking his secretary, and half of Pittsburgh to boot, behind Aunt Jen's back."

"Oh fuck," Justin whispered, very much in awe, and a bit terrified, of his cousin's vengeance. Jesus, she doesn't pull punches.

"Yeah, it's safe to say that Craig will be far too busy trying to consolidate his wealth and scrambling to make ends meet once Grandfather calls that note he signed due." Cynthia nonchalantly studied her nails as if she hadn't just bankrupted his father with a single action. "You have to love those little fidelity clauses our family loves to throw in."

"But Mom…" Justin trailed off, worried that his mother would get caught up in the backlash; he'd never wanted his mother to get hurt, even if he wasn't speaking to her at the moment for staying with his asshole father.

"Is finally divorcing the asshole as she should have done years ago," Cynthia said with an implacable smile. "Honey, you should know by now that we take care of our own."

"I know, I just…" Justin trailed off again, his throat constricting and his eyes misting; he'd spent much of the past year worried his family would react like Craig did when they found out. Knowing that he had their support no matter what…he didn't have the words to express just how much that meant to him.

"Got a bit lost and hurt and forgot for awhile," Cynthia said softly, drawing him into her arms. "I know; but we will always stand by you; you are the one we love, not Craig."

"Thanks, Cyn," Justin murmured, his voice thick with unshed tears as he pulled away and laid back against the couch. Cynthia stood, allowing him to put his feet back up, and grabbed a nearby arm chair to sit in.

"By the way," Cynthia said, making herself comfortable. "You've been summoned for lunch this weekend; and don't even think you can get out of it by using school as an excuse as you have done recently. Grandmother isn't taking no for an answer."

"Oh shit," Justin groaned, dropping an arm over his face; he was in so much trouble if his Grandmother was sending Cynthia with the summons.

"Yeah, I'd grovel if I were you," Cynthia snickered, picking at a piece of lint on her sweater. "Be sure to bring her a box of her favorite chocolates _and_ flowers because she is not happy."

"I am so dead," Justin muttered, his life flashing before his eyes; if it had been his Grandfather, he could have talked his way out of his absence, but his Grandmother was another matter entirely. She ruled the family with an iron fist and you just did not cross her if you wanted to still be breathing the next morning.

"Although, if you brought your new beau with you, that might just distract her enough to keep her from skinning you alive," Cynthia said with a sly smile; letting on that she'd overheard all the important parts of his and Daphne's conversation. "You know, like that guy you were just raving about… So, tell me little cousin, who is this man with the wondrous lips?"

"Oh, God; someone shoot me now," Justin groaned again, burying his face into the pillow Cynthia had used to beat him over the head with; if Cyn knew then it meant that his Grandmother would know by this weekend and he'd never get any peace.

Cynthia must have decided she was done torturing him for the moment, however; as she struck up a conversation with Daphne and allowed him to wallow in his upcoming doom. Justin sighed and sat up, deciding that since he couldn't do anything about the lunch with his grandparents, other than grovel as Cyn pointed out, he was going to enjoy the rest of his milkshake if it was the last thing he did.

Justin grabbed his shake and took a long swallow, once again hollowing out his cheeks as sucked down about a quarter of it all in one breath. He licked his lips and then side of the glass as a small amount had sloshed over the side when he grabbed. Closing his eyes, he hummed with pleasure and then grabbed his spoon, deciding to eat it that way so that he could savor it a little longer.

Sucking the spoon into his mouth, he slurped down the cream and then pulled the spoon out with an audible pop; he licked up the sides, where the cream and shake had dripped down and then sucked one finger in at a time to clean them of any residual sweetness. Dipping his spoon again, Justin happily lapped at the end, sucking more of the cream into his mouth, and accidentally smearing over his lips.

Sighing in contentment, Justin licked his lips, digging his tongue into the corner of his mouth to get that last little stubborn bit that clung to them. And then he tipped the glass back, taking the cherry in to his mouth, only slightly disappointed that there was no stem. He dug his spoon into the glass to gather the remains of his shake and then set the cup aside, blatantly ignoring his cousin and Daphne.

"Does he even realize what he's doing?" Cynthia asked in a funny voice.

"Nope," Daphne huffed in an annoyed tone. "It's rather sickening isn't it?"

Justin just huffed, but didn't bother to say anything; he was far too intent on enjoying the last bits of his shake. Sucking the spoon into his mouth, he was cleaning it of any residual stickiness when something heavy fell on him knocking the breath out of him and sending the spoon flying across the room.

Justin sucked in several deep, labored breaths as the person, the very male person, on top of him wriggled and squirmed, inadvertently waking up a certain body part. Justin looked up in a daze, trying to tell the guy to stop moving and then froze when a vaguely familiar face stared back at him in mortified surprise.

But he couldn't place where he'd seen him before.

The man managed to find purchase and sit up, but not before Justin felt his very firm erection digging into this hip, and, if the man's fiery cheeks were anything to go by, his accident-prone friend had felt his own waking up and taking interest. Justin huffed, still dazed and out of breath, and grabbed the man's hips so he would stop wiggling around in his lap and making it worse. Especially as the embarrassed man was too busy apologizing to notice what he was doing to Justin's very attentive dick.

"Sorry," the man cried, running his hands all over Justin, and really, that wasn't at all helpful to Justin's little problem. "Sorry. Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I should have been watching where I was going and I tripped over a bag and Oh my God…are you okay? I didn't injure you did I? Do you hurt anywhere? Oh God, you aren't saying anything…I…"

Justin tried to tell the other man that he was fine, but as he was still wheezing from having all the air squeezed out of his lungs, all he could do was hold up his hands in a placating gesture. But then it wasn't a problem as someone swooped down and practically yanked the other man out of Justin's lap.

"Let's go, Theodore," an implacable voice demanded, dragging the stammering man away. But Justin was too busy trying to get air back into his lungs to even notice his savior, or thank him for rescuing him.

When Justin finally got his breathing under control once more, he looked up to find Daphne and Cynthia watching him with identical amused smirks. Justin huffed and stood, looking down to find that he'd spilled a bit of shake on his shirt. Shaking his head, he gathered his things and thought of the vilest things he could, like a naked Asshole Neighbor demanding he fuck him in his whiny voice, until his dick finally calmed.

"So, you should stick around," Daphne said to Cynthia a knowing smile on her face. "You can stay with me. Things are about to get interesting around here."

"I can't imagine any place I'd rather be," Cynthia grinned, casting a funny expression Justin's way.

Justin just huffed and slung his bag over his shoulder, not even wanting to know what that was all about. "I have to go change; I'll see you guys later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompts:** Location: coffee shop with couches and stuff for to make it easier to dish and to be accidentally overheard; milkshake with whipped cream and a cherry on top; unknowingly eating the whipped cream in a seductive manner, which causes Ted to trip and fall on Justin, knocking the wind out of him; Bonus if Brian sees.


	11. The Hunter Becomes the Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian overhears an interesting conversation that has him even more determined to get a certain blond boy into his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Just an FYI:** So, there was a bit of confusion on the recent update on this story because people read the last chapter thinking it was the newest one. 
> 
> Which makes sense; I should have noted that the newest chapter wasn't a continuation of the College AU series, but a stand alone Season Three AU scene; and therefore, I made that one the new Chapter Three instead of Chapter Ten in an effort to keep all of the college vignettes together. 
> 
> It's also the reason, as well as the fact that the College AU is becoming more of a story than a series of vignettes, that I'll be separating the two after this chapter. I'll be keeping _Like you Want to Be Loved_ as my catch-all for one-shots and random vignettes that have nothing to do with my other stories. And the College AU will now be housed under its own name and called Bottoms Up! Like it is on other sites. 
> 
> So, the two new chapters in this story are chapter three and chapter eleven now. Be forewarned that chapter three, called _Never Say Never_ , isn't a very happy B&J vignette. It was a scene that got stuck in my head and wouldn't go away, but had no home. At this point in time, I have no intentions of extending it unless I can think of a plot that hasn’t been done to death and fits with that particular scene. 
> 
> Sorry Yas! You'll just have to imagine that happy ending with the boys and then share it with me so I can 'fix it' for you. ;)
> 
> Sorry for the confusion. And hopefully splitting them will help. Here is the Link - [Bottoms Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942698/chapters/32096766)

**The Hunter Becomes the Prey**

Brian threw down his pen and huffed; he'd been in the library for the past two hours and he still hadn't been able to get a damned thing done because his mind was still wrapped around a certain blond. The way Justin had overtaken his consciousness was really starting to get to him, but the blond didn't seem to want to relinquish his hold any time soon.

After seeing Justin leaving his dorm – where he'd originally followed him after the coffee shop incident, missing a class in the process, which was something he _never_ did – Brian had looked for him for a good hour, but couldn't seem to catch up to the little twat. Fucking Mikey. He was always there, interfering with his love life; and it was starting to grate something fierce. And if he didn't watch out, Michael was going to be on the outs far sooner than Brian had planned, no matter how much he loved Deb and Vic. He didn't have the time nor patience to deal with a friend that acted more like a jealous boyfriend.

But anyways, the twat had remained elusive and since Brian had missed his last class of the day because of him and his fucking spoon; he'd decided to make-up for that lack by studying for the lecture he'd missed. But it wasn't working because his mind kept wandering back to that infernal coffee shop and Justin's unconsciously erotic floor show.

 

_Brian pushed his way through the crowd pouring out the doors of the HuggaMug Cafe, slightly irritated that Ted had wanted to meet here of all places. Typically, Brian wouldn't have been caught dead in such a cutesy establishment, preferring the more sober The Split Bean, and he usually avoided it like the plague; but since it wasn't his dime, he couldn't really say no._

_Sighing, Brian prayed for strength and just managed to not cringe as he walked through the outdoor dining area, the bright colors and chaotic design searing his eyes. What the fuck the owners had been thinking when they designed this place, he had no idea; but he was beginning to think they were, at the very least, colorblind. It was the only explanation for the odd, mishmash of colors, not to mention their odd obsession with the color brown._

_Sliding through the door as a bunch of giggling college coeds tumbled out of it, likely heading back to the college for more classes, Brian swiftly made his way up to the coffee bar, which had weird circle cutouts covered with white screen that were lit from behind. If he had to, he would have guessed that the owners had been going for a '70s retro feel? But who really knew? It just might be that they had very poor taste when it came to decorating._

_God, he couldn't wait to get the hell out of there; he could already feel himself developing hives._

_"You just had to pick this one, didn't you?" Brian groused as he walked up to his friend and sat down on a stool next to Ted, who had been idly chatting with the barista, Todd._

_"The food and coffee is fantastic," Ted said, automatically defending his choice; he was well aware of Brian's utter disdain for the place. "I'm not sure why you dislike it so much."_

_"Maybe because the décor makes my eyeballs bleed?" Brian sneered, his lip curling as he looked around once more and shuddered, making Todd laugh._

_"I have to agree with him, Ted," Todd sniggered as he made another drink. "If the job didn't pay so well due to the tips, I likely wouldn't be able to stand being here myself. To say that the ambience is, well, lacking would be an understatement. But people seem to love it."_

_"Yeah," Brian snickered, poking Ted in the ribs. "People with no taste." Ted huffed and grumbled that he only came there for the food, but Brian paid him little attention as he turned to Michael's roommate. "How's it going, Todd?"_

_"Fine," Todd said with a giggle, likely laughing at the inside joke between them. Both of them had been frequent visitors to Babylon's backroom while Brian had been in undergrad. As well as the stacks deep in the library where college students went to 'study' intimate relations away from their nosy and far too present roommates. Thank fuck that Brian didn't have to do that anymore. And it was a typical greeting whenever they'd see each other. "We've missed you in the stacks."_

_"And I've missed being there," Brian smirked, his tongue firmly planted into his cheek. "Sadly my schedule doesn't allow for 'extra curricular activities' at this juncture; between taking nearly eighteen units and my internship, I barely have time to sleep and eat, let alone fuck anyone these days."_

_"I did hear that you have a certain blond in your sights," Todd smirked, setting the completed drink on the counter and calling out the owner's name. "Not that I blame you; Justin is gorgeous; and from what I've heard, an exquisite top. I wouldn't mind a taste of him myself if I thought he'd look my way. Sadly, the boy is oblivious."_

_"Well," Brian drawled, looking at Ted with no little amount of censure; Ted blushed and looked down at the bar. "Someone seems to have loose lips. But, I wouldn't say that I'm pursuing him per se; more like helping him with a project."_

_"So you wouldn't care that he was here and sitting on the couch over there, no more than five feet away from you," Todd teased, nodding just over Brian's left shoulder._

_Brian whipped his head around, and sure enough, curled up on the couch closest to him, his shoes off, was Justin talking to his favorite fag hag; and about something good and juicy judging by the fag hag's face. How had he missed him as he was walking in? His fag hag smirked at Brian, a knowing glint in her eyes, and then waved when Justin looked down at his drink. Brian just arched a brow and wondered what all that could be about. Todd snickered and went back to talking to Ted, but Brian didn't pay him any mind as he was far too busy tuning into the conversation between the two friends in the hopes of gleaning a few clues for the fag hag's reaction._

_"So, after he makes me take the meds and drink some water, he climbs into my bed," Justin paused when his fag-hag squeaked. "Not like that. Well, not at first. Anyways, so, he starts giving me this killer neck and head massage, and oh my God, his hands are to die for; seriously, I want them all over my body."_

_Oh, well; that made sense. Brian flushed as he realized that the person they were currently dishing on was him; and then he puffed up a bit, because of course it was him, why wouldn't it be? He was Brian Fucking Kinney. And his hands were to die for? Well, he couldn't argue with that, and he was happy to show the kid just how good they could be._

_"Lucky bitch," the fag-hag muttered with disgruntled frown; and Brian couldn't help but smirk at her reaction. Well, at least he knew he still had it, even if he held absolutely no interest in girl bits._

_And he really needed to find out her name; or come up with a nickname at the very least. The fag hag grinned at Justin, a smile that nearly rivaled his. That was it. But Sunshine wouldn't work as that was Justin's nickname. But…Dimples. Dimples would work._

_"I will drink to that," Justin snickered, toasting her with his milkshake. And much to Brian's amusement, Dimples flipped Justin the bird, glowering at her friend's smug smile. But Justin just prattled on without a care. "And then we were laying there and he kissed my eyes and nose and cheeks and we were just about to kiss for real when that asshole Ethan barged in. I swear, it's like he has some sort of alert system in place that tells him when I'm getting lucky."_

_"Maybe he does." Dimples shrugged, a small frown on her face. Justin stared at her incredulously. "No, seriously, Jus; it's not like there is much privacy in the dorms, so maybe he has someone alert him that you have someone in the room."_

_And Brian had to frown at that revelation; he'd heard weird things about that Ethan kid and there had been some sort of issue with his previous roommate leaving the college. Rumor had it that the kid, Eric Keller, had moved to the other fucking side of the country to live with his cousin to get away from Ethan. It worried him that Justin was having similar issues with the asshole._

_"That's just creepy," Justin said with shudder. Brian's frown deepened; he didn't blame Justin_

_"It's Ethan," Dimples said with a pointed look. Brian snickered; he could grow to like this girl. She didn't beat around the bush, but told it like it was._

_"I don't even want to think about that right now or I'll never be able to sleep at night," Justin shuddered again and looked away, his lip trapped between his teeth. "Anyways, so, he bursts in, which kills the mood pretty fast and Brian leaves; but not before he does kiss me softly on the lips and promises to see me today."_

_"Oooohhhhhh…" Dimples squealed, a dreamy look on her face. "So, how was it?"_

_"Amazing," Justin grinned, flashing that wide smile that lit up the room; Brian shifted in his seat as Justin closed his eyes and all but purred. "His lips are so soft, yet firm at the same time, and so warm; and God, he smells amazing – like vanilla and sandalwood and apples. And when our lips touched, it was like electricity shot down my spine."_

_Brian licked his lips, and looked away, a bit startled at Justin's words; because he'd felt the same way. Fuck, his own were still tingling due to those soft, pink lips. It had been difficult to pull away in that moment; he had been so close to saying fuck it, kicking the annoying fiddler out of the room and then crawling back into Justin's bed, and sinking back into that mouth that had his nerves sparking like a live wire._

_But he'd managed to control himself and walked away with nothing more than that kiss lingering on his lips and his dick so hard it could drill holes into concrete._

_Brian tuned back into the conversation, smirking when Justin seemed to be fending off a feisty blonde woman that seemed determined to show Justin the error of his ways. And then frowned when she demanded to know about someone she simply referred to as 'dickhead' and 'asshole' kicking the kid out. Based on the look on Justin's face, he didn't think it was a past lover as, while the heartbreak on his face was real, it didn't speak of a romantic attachment._

_After listening in for a few minutes, Brian smiled grimly as he realized that the 'asshole' in question was his father; and how well did he know that pain having been on the receiving end himself. He couldn't help being envious of Justin's other family connections, however. Most of his family was estranged because Joanie was a frigid bitch that turned her back on the few that would have helped her because they weren't pious enough in her opinion; and Jack had always been the black sheep, his children unfairly painted with the same brush and written off with him._

_But he'd show them all; everything he had in his life, he'd made for himself. And when he was successful in his chosen field, he'd look them in the face and say. 'See what you threw away? I'll bet you wish you'd paid attention to me now, don't you?'_

_Brian turned back to the blond female spitfire, who he'd dubbed Xena in his head, and chuckled as she finished describing her handling of good old Father Taylor; remind him never to piss that woman off. She took the saying that 'revenge is a dish best served cold' to a whole new level. And he couldn't help but admire her, and the way she fucked Justin's father over without even a shred of remorse. It must be nice to have family like that._

_"By the way," Xena said, sinking back into her confiscated chair. "You've been summoned for lunch this weekend; and don't even think you can get out of it by using school as an excuse as you have done recently. Grandmother isn't taking no for an answer."_

_"Oh shit," Justin groaned and dropped his arm over his face like the world was coming to an end. Overdramatic little twat._

_"Yeah, I'd grovel if I were you," Xena snickered, picking at a piece of nonexistent lint on her sweater. "Be sure to bring her a box of her favorite chocolates **and** flowers because she is not happy."_

_On the other hand; what did he know? He certainly hadn't had much contact with his mother's or father's parents. His mother's because she got pregnant out of wedlock, and after being forced to marry the man who did so, was kicked to the curb because they felt that she'd brought shame onto their family name. His dad's because Jack had always been a mean son of a bitch, with the devil inside him, as his mother had always said, and she'd washed her hands of him once he'd started hanging around the wrong sort._

_So, for all he knew, grandparents could be a thing to be feared if you were ignoring them; maybe if he looked at it from the view of him missing one of Deb's Sunday dinners when she was in town. And then he imagined missing a year in of them; and yeah, he got that level of terror when it was put that way._

_"I am so dead," Justin whined, glaring at his cousin when she just laughed at his predicament._

_"Although, if you brought your new beau with you, that might just distract her enough to keep her from skinning you alive," Xena said with a sly smile. Brian sat up and glared at the cousin. **What** new beau? "You know, like that guy you were just raving about… So, tell me little cousin, who is this man with the wondrous lips?"_

_Oh. **Oh**._

_Brian inhaled sharply and sat back, his mind whirling at those words; and then he flushed when Theodore shot him a funny look. Brian shook his head at the unspoken question and Ted turned back to Todd and continued talking about some new show or opera that he and Blake had attended. Brian looked at both blonds speculatively._

_Well, that certainly put things into a different perspective._

_"Oh, God; someone shoot me now," Justin groaned again, burying his face into the pillow Xena had beaten him over the head with; Brian smirked as Justin then decided to ignore his cousin; likely in the hope that she'd disappear before she completely embarrassed him._

_After that Brian lost the thread of the conversation as he mulled over what he learned about his little obsession. It was interesting that they'd had similar experiences coming out – both rejected by one or both parents. Both kicked out of their childhood home, both of them had decided to solve the issue on their own rather than turn to family or friends._

_But there were dissimilarities as well; Justin seemed to have an entire family network that he could tap into, whereas Brian…he'd created his own family instead. Sure, between Mikey, Emmett, Ted and the others, it was a band of misfit toys, but they were his family nonetheless and he knew he wouldn't have survived the coming out without them._

_"Jesus," Ted said in hushed awe, breaking Brian's reverie. Brian sent him a bemused glance, only to find his eyes firmly attached to something across the room. "That's obscene."_

_Brian followed his gaze, his mouth gaping as he watched Justin suck the spoon into his mouth, his cheeks hollowing as he slurped down the creamy substance in his glass. He shifted in his seat, his dick perking up and taking interest as Justin, ever so slowly, slid the near full length of it out of his mouth, and released it with an audible pop, his tongue swirling around the spoon head as he gathered up any stray bits of ice cream._

_He barely held back a whimper as Justin smiled and sighed in contentment, his very dexterous tongue digging into the corner of his mouth to scoop up that last little drop that clung to his lips. And then he couldn't help but squirm again as he imagined Justin on his knees in front of him, his lips wet and slick with cum, licking and sucking him down in the same manner. He whimpered at the thought, and watched, enthralled as Justin tipped his glass back and swallowed the rest of it down in one huge gulp._

_Fuck, the little twat didn't even seem to be aware of the audience he'd drawn; especially as he sucked on the cherry that had been in the glass, before chewing and swallowing it down. Scrubbing a hand over his face, Brian groaned aloud and remembered all too well what the twat had done with his cherry stem when they'd been sitting in the bar. Gulping down his drink, he tried to block out the mental image Justin using that wicked tongue on his cock and failed._

_"Fuck," Brian hissed between his teeth, his eyes riveted as Justin continued to molest his spoon as if he hadn't a care in the world; he'd think that the brat was doing it on purpose, but he'd remained quite oblivious to his audience throughout his little show._

_"Yeah, can you imagine what that mouth could do?" Ted said with no little awe, his eyes wide and jaw slack as he continued to stare at Justin. Brian hissed again, and glared at Ted_

_"Theodore," Brian said in a clipped voice, shooting a nasty look his friend's way; because he remembered all too well what he'd said in class and like hell was Brian going to allow him anywhere near Justin. If there was going to be any touching on Justin, it would be him who did it and him alone. "Kindly keep your thoughts to yourself and let's go. We have class."_

_Ted had the grace to blush, but his eyes were still riveted to the obscene demonstration as he grabbed his bag. Brian grabbed his bag and the take-out container, huffing as he herded Ted towards the door. But Ted was still to busy ogling Justin to pay attention to where he was walking; something Brian would need to nip in the bud immediately. It was also why he didn't see the backpack that fell off a chair into his path until it was too late._

_Squeaking as he stumbled, Ted fell into Justin's lap, sending that fucking spoon Justin had been fellating flying through the air and knocking the breath out of him. Brian clenched his hand around his bag as he watched Justin stare up Ted with a bit of dazed confusion, as if he was trying to place him, but couldn't. Ted sat up immediately, but instead of getting up, the asshole sat there patting and petting Justin and squirming in his lap as he apologized profusely to an overwhelmed Justin._

_Brian hissed as he watched Ted's hands run over Justin's arms, and legs and torso, his frown growing as Justin huffed and grabbed Ted by the hips to stop the squirming. But it wasn't until Brian noticed Justin's very visceral reaction to having a wriggling man in his lap that Brian lost his patience. Setting their take out aside, Brian walked over and yanked Ted out of Justin's lap, glaring at him as he tried to balk._

_"Let's go, Theodore," Brian hissed, picking up the take-out container and dragging Ted towards the door and shoving him out of it, muttering under his breath the entire way._

_"Fuck," Ted said, still looking a bit ruffled as he looked back over his shoulder, his cheeks flushed and certain body parts more than appreciative of his misadventure. "That was more than a little embarrassing."_

_Brian grunted, but didn't bother to acknowledge his friend's comment; otherwise he'd be afraid that he'd say something that would make him look like an utter twat. Fuck, who would believe that he, Brian Kinney, had been close to ripping someone's head off just because they'd accidentally copped a feel of someone he hadn't even really kissed yet? It was absurd; and yet he couldn't deny that if Ted had continued his innocent molestation of Justin, Brian would have needed to call Ben to help him hide a body._

_"I have to admit though," Ted said a bit breathlessly, casting a sly glance in Brian's direction. "Kid's packing from what I felt."_

_"Theodore," Brian grit out between clenched teeth, his insides clenching at the thought that Ted had gotten close enough to know. "Do yourself a favor and shut the fuck up."_

_"Emmett is right," Ted snorted, a smirk firmly etched onto his face as they walked toward the Tepper quad. "You've got it so bad. This is going to be so much fun."_

_"Whatever," Brian grumbled, irritated that he'd already given so much away; what was it about this kid that had him acting like a complete idiot? "Let's go; we have class."_

 

He'd never made that class, as just as he and Ted were about to walk away, he'd spied a familiar head of blond hair and thrust the food at Ted and followed that instead.

And what was it about that kid and fucking food? Must he molest everything he eats and drinks? Because Brian sure as hell hadn't forgotten the way he'd manipulated that cherry stem with nothing but his teeth and tongue. How could he, when that very dexterous tongue had featured heavily in his fantasies of late?

And then there was fucking Ted and his little comments, purposefully needling Brian just to get a reaction out of him. Although, he couldn't fault him on that; he'd often done the same thing and the entirety of their friendship had been built on it for years. It wasn't that they disliked each other; far from it. It was that they knew the other could handle their more waspish sides and wouldn't run home crying like Emmylou or Mikey would.

Or, well, Mikey would; Emmett got a few zingers in himself.

But still, he hadn't liked Ted's speculations at all; which was very unlike him. Usually he'd join in with his own speculations and they'd all laugh it off and move onto the next piece of eye candy. But he couldn't do that this time; there was just something about Justin that made Brian want to grab him and yell ' _mine_ ' at the top of his lungs. It was disconcerting to say the least and left him feeling uncomfortable and wrong-footed.

Maybe he just needed to fuck the kid and get him out of his system.

"Wow, I never realized people actually read the books in this section. I thought it was just make-out central." A familiar voice said, breaking through Brian's thoughts.

_Speak of the devil._

Brian looked up, smirking as Justin walked towards the table he'd been working at, looking around the area with thinly veiled disgust, his nose wrinkled in that adorable way that he had. And then he shook his head at his thoughts; Christ, he was turning into a lesbian with all these flowery and mushy thoughts of late. He so needed to get laid so that his dick didn't shrivel up and fall off in protest.

"I'll have you know, that's strictly between the hours of eight and closing time," Brian intoned, his smirk widening as Justin turned to him with an arched brow. "Otherwise, it's the perfect place to study since no one ever comes here during the day."

"And you know this how?" Justin inquired, sitting on the corner of his table.

"Who do you think was the biggest propagator of those rules?" Brian grinned full out, and then bit back a groan, his dick stirring when Justin flashed him a wary look before his face smoothed.

Fuck; that had been a bad move on his part as that small flash of vulnerability had awakened the dormant predator in Brian; and he wanted nothing more than show this kid what it meant to tangle with the big boys. Rising from his chair, his heartbeat picked up in tempo, and his dick twitched as Justin slid from his seat on the table, that one small move speaking volumes about his uneasiness with the switch in tone.

"Please," Brian purred, rounding the table and stalking slowly towards Justin. "You know damn well what my reputation was like, is like." Justin took a hesitant step backwards. "You can't tell me that Em didn't fill you in on everything. You admitted as much yourself the other day." Brian continued forward, neatly maneuvering his prey just where he wanted him. "I suspect he was also the one to tell you where to find me."

"He did," Justin said, a fine tremor of nerves in his voice; and then he cursed as his back hit against a bookshelf; just as Brian intended.

"And yet," Brian drawled, placing his hands against the bookcase on either side of Justin's head, caging him in. "You've put yourself directly into my clutches in a place where I ruled supreme."

Justin licked his lips and swallowed thickly, his breath falling in uneven puffs against Brian's face. Brian watched that tongue flick out and slide over Justin's lips, utterly mesmerized and fuck if he didn't want to capture it then and there and find out what it tasted like. He flicked his eyes up and met darkened blue, the pupils blown wide with lust as Justin stared up at him, no longer the uncertain boy.

"Maybe that's exactly where I want to be," Justin stated, boldly staring him in the eye.

Fuck. He'd say it again – the kid had titanium balls. He really needed to redirect this conversation before he forgot himself and lost control of the situation. Something that sounded very promising indeed, but would in the end, pull him deeper into the blond's spell and he couldn't afford the distraction.

"Plus," Brian finished lamely, his dick all but screaming at him for being an utter asshole about this, and pulled away. "There are a lot of useful books in this section."

But rather than showing disappointment, Justin's eyes were knowing and triumphant as they followed Brian back to the table. And Brian couldn't blame him on his reaction, as he was well aware of how much he gave away with that action

"Brian," Justin huffed, clearly amused with his inane commentary, but humoring him by playing along. "It's the place where books go to die. Honestly, look at this layer of dust. I think even the Librarians have forgotten that these shelves exist."

"So, what are you doing here?" Brian sat back down in his seat, breathless and his dick cursing him for giving up the chase when they'd had the beautiful blond right where they'd wanted him. And he was begin to think his dick was right; he couldn't believe that he'd pussied out at the last moment. What the fuck was wrong with him?

This kid was seriously fucking with his head.

"Looking for you," Justin said, a small smile on his face as he walked back towards the table, but instead of sitting on the corner of it as he did before, he rounded the table and came to a standstill beside Brian.

"Anything in particular you needed?" Brian asked, arching a brow and trying to play it as cool as possible; but his dick definitely had other ideas, perking up due to the blond's proximity.

"I can think of a few things," Justin purred, his eyes half-mast as he flicked them over Brian, halting unerringly on his crotch; he licked his lips, making Brian harden further and then flicked his eyes back up to meet his. "But mostly I wanted to remind you of our second session tonight. I managed to snag the studio for about four hours." Justin paused for impact. "Alone."

And fuck it; why exactly was he fighting this again when the boy was all but wagging his ass in front of Brian like a red flag at a prized bull. Hadn't he just been resolved to fucking the kid out of his system?

"I don't know, Taylor," Brian purred, licking his own lips as he slid his eyes over the lithe blond, definitely loving what he was seeing. His jeans were low on his hips, but rather than bagging in that unattractive way that some have, they fit in all the right places, leaving that spectacular ass on display. "You seem to be the one that's benefiting the most from this arrangement. What's in it for me?"

Justin smirked and took a step closer, and then he raised one foot and set it on the other side of Brian's chair, so that he was straddling it. Brian looked up at him with a faintly amused smile on his lips, and appreciated his initiative. Definitely not someone who was afraid to go after what he wanted.

"What do you want?" Justin asked, his eyes challenging Brian to push him away; and fuck with a question like that, the kid lost any hope of him doing so. He'd won this little battle of wills in one felled swoop.

"I think I need some form of payment upfront; you know, before I get naked and show you the goods," Brian said, tumbling the blond into his lap; he wrapped his arms around Justin's waist as the blond got comfortable and made himself at home there.

"That could be arranged," Justin murmured as he rested his hands on the back of Brian's chair, his lids half-mast as he caged Brian in, his breath soft and sweet as their lips hovered together, barely a couple inches apart.

"Mmmm…" Brian hummed, his eyes firmly latched onto the soft, pink lips he'd been thinking of since last night. He slid his hands down and cupped that amazing ass and squeezed, drawing a long, low groan from Justin's lips. "We were interrupted last night."

"We were," Justin agreed softly, his eyes flicking over Brian's face in question, and then, after finding what he wanted, leaned down, and brushed their lips together.

Brian groaned and slid his hands back up, crushing the other man close to him as he pressed back firmly, deepening the kiss. Justin hummed against his mouth, a slight vibration that had Brian's lips tingling as they continued to tease each other, brushing closed lips against each other, over and over until they were both breathing erratically.

Justin's lips were soft, and slightly damp, the faintest hint of manufactured cherries clinging to them, as if he'd just applied Chapstick or a similar lip balm; and Brian couldn't get over the feel and taste and touch of them. Parting his mouth, Brian slid his hands into Justin's hair and marveled at its silkiness as he licked along the seam of Justin's lips, teasing them into opening for him so that he could finally taste him.

Groaning, Justin slid his arms around Brian's neck, and leaned into him, draping his body against his as he parted his lips and flicked his tongue out in answer. And Brian jolted, as if shocked by a live wire, as their tongues tentatively touched for the first time, and Justin's slid wetly against his, bringing with it the faint hint of cherry and chocolate.

Clenching fine blond strands, Brian sealed their mouths together and delved into Justin's, tracing all the nooks and crannies and ridges of his mouth before tangling their tongues together. A frisson of pleasure shot down his spine as Justin curled his tongue around his, teasing and demonstrating just how nimble it was as he in turn chased Brian's back into his own mouth.

And fuck, the fact that he was so fucking hard from a kiss threw him; how was it even possible to be so turned on when they hadn't even gotten naked yet?

They sat there, heatedly kissing, blind and deaf to their surroundings, the only noticeable sounds being the harsh rasp of their breath, the low kittenish mewls from Justin, Brian's own low groans, and the wet smack of lips as they devoured each other. Hands slid over overheated bodies, and hips rocked against each other as they came together again and again, teasing and nipping at each other's lips as if they'd never get enough.

"God, I want to fuck you so badly I can taste it," Brian hissed quietly against Justin's mouth, smirking when Justin could only make a small, incomprehensible noise of agreement before the blond attacked his lips again. And fuck, this kid was going to be the death of him yet; albeit a pleasant one, but the death of him nonetheless.

Brian inhaled sharply through his nose, his eyes slit as he watched the pleasure flowing over Justin's face; and then he whimpered as the scent of sandalwood and citrus from Justin's cologne or soap washed over him, and mingled with the musk of their arousal and the sweat clinging to their bodies. And that sent his lust skyrocketing until, if he wasn't careful, he was liable to throw Justin on the table and fuck him right then and there.

And that had him sobering a bit; not because he didn't want to fuck Justin – because he so fucking did; he just wanted to be in a venue where he could fully enjoy it. The stacks at the Library were all good for a quick fuck, but not conducive to taking one's time. And based on what he could feel of this killer body pressed against his, he definitely wanted to spend the well-deserved time worshiping it.

Pulling back from Justin's mouth, Brian rested his head against the blond's and tried to get his breath back. Justin whimpered at the loss, but didn't try to re-engage Brian's mouth; but he did lean in and nuzzle his nose against Brian's, sharing breath and nearly had Brian saying fuck it. He was so close to attempting to convince Justin to keep going until clothing disappeared and he was buried as deeply inside the blond as he could be.

But then Justin reluctantly pulled away, and fuck, what a glorious sight he made – cheeks flushed with arousal, his lips wet, red and kiss-swollen and his eyes nearly black, only the faintest band of blue around the pupil. His hair was mussed from where Brian had run his hands through it and his clothing was rumpled in the most delicious way as his hands had sought and found the soft skin of Justin's back and ribs.

It wreaked merry hell on Brian's restraint and he was close to hauling the blond off to his room to finish what they'd started when Justin spoke.

"I really hate to end this," Justin said, still slightly breathless; he dropped a soft kiss onto Brian's mouth and groaned, his fingers tightening in Brian's shirt as he very visibly held himself back from initiating more. "Really, _really_ hate it," He muttered again as he pulled away; he sat up with a sigh. "But we need to get to the studio. I'm already behind on this project and I need to devote the rest of this time to it if I want to be done in time. "

Brian silently cursed in his head, knowing that Justin was right, but fuck; he was hard as a rock and he wanted nothing more than to tumble the blond into the nearest bed. But the project was the whole reason for their current association and he couldn't put it off no matter how much he wanted to fuck the beautiful blond into his mattress.

Although, they would have the studio to themselves for four hours…so there was always that; it promised to be fun trying if nothing else.

"When is your project due?" Brian asked, still a little out of breath himself; he needed to know, because once this was done and over with, he planned having the little blond in his lap over and over until he was finally sated; if he ever could be.

"Monday," Justin said, his eyes flicking over his face, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips as if he'd figured out what Brian was thinking. And maybe he had, as his eyes heated and he looked coyly through his lashes as he purred. "But after…"

"Yes, after…" Brian smirked, and pulled him close, hoping that Justin could read the promise in his own as he flicked them slowly over the blond's face, neck and what he could see of his body. He pressed a kiss against the lobe of Justin's ear, and enjoyed the shiver as he whispered. "After that, your ass is _mine_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompts:** Brian POV; Second session; Brian who wants to be the new beau at the luncheon; a milkshake because I am evil and there should be lots of suction to torment Brian who’s lurking nearby and fighting with himself about Justin. Brian is getting food; Ted is with him and accidentally falls on Justin, which makes Brian jealous. Making out in the stacks; Brian demanding payment up front, joking of course; Justin being more than happy to make that payment.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran. This series will be marked as complete as each vignette is a complete and separate one-shot that isn't necessarily linked to the others in the series. If they are linked, it will be stated at the beginning of the chapter.


End file.
